The Army of Chaos (Being Revised)
by PercyPlayz123
Summary: Betrayed. Disowned. Blamed. Cheated on. These are all words that describe Percy's life. He was betrayed by his friends, just about all of them. The gods shunned him. All he wanted was death. But when Chaos the creator of the universe offered him a spot in his army and he accepts, what will happen to his life? And most importantly, what will happen when he returns?
1. Disclaimers

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is not your normal Percy is betrayed, finds chaos, resurrects dead friends, trains a copple thousand chaos years and has to return. This book does have to do with going back to earth, however the series I'm planning to make is about the adventures in Percy's new life, not just your classic story. I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own his characters, only this plot line. I update like once a week because I'm working on another story too. Thanks and enjoy!**


	2. The Invasion

Chapter One: The Invasion

Axles POV

That day was unbelievable. That day was the day the scariest of movies came true. That day everything I cared about was taken. But that day we were saved. That day the Elite Squad came to the rescue. Yes. All the movies that may or may not be on your planet are real. Spoiler alert, the movies are recordings of their missions. Yeah, a team of heroes goes on real missions and then makes them into movies of a TV show. Little did I know I'd ever be in one…

"Mom, did you hear about all of the killer asteroids that keep hitting the planet?" I called into the living room.

"Yes quite odd." As If on cue the ground rumbled. The next hour was blurry to me, and I did everything in my power to forget, but what happened after that, was a forever memory. What my people call a memory imprinted into your brain you can never forget.

The asteroids were carrying alien space ships, and they were trying to invade. I don't know how that's possible, but apparently when our space team went to check on the asteroids they popped right open. They had mostly weapons like ours, but more powerful. It was a loosing fight.

They had almost impenetrable shields, and could drop soldiers right from the ship. I shivered at the thought. It's ok, I tried to convince myself. Alien Prevention Patrol can handle this. We're a race of survivors. Never had I been so wrong.

It was not long before the Aliens began to strike down major cities. Our statues and symbols of peace crumbled, while I for once was glad to be in a small town far away. Unfortunately, invasions conquer the entire planet. It wasn't long until the forces branched out to find small towns like us. And find us they did…

A ship flew down the block of my street. Our police and fighters ducked inside buildings and began trying to take the ship down with energy blasts. "Come on," Mom yelled. "We have to get out of here!" I was looking out the window, shivering in fear of the powers the aliens had.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I called back.

"Hiding," she breathed, but all the way up here I could somehow hear her. Gee that clears it up, I thought. I ran over to my nightstand and began fumbling around in one of the drawers. Mom yelled to come down here, but I was to focused to pay attention.

This cabinet is a mess, I realized. I began throwing things across the room looking for a locket. My father's locket. My last memory of him and my sister.

My door swung open and in looked mom. "We don't have time for that we have to go!" She cried, but I continued searching. I found the chain at the bottom and reached for it, but of course mom pulled me back. "Let's go!" She yelled.

No offence, but I'm definitely stronger than her. I unlocked my self from her grip, and grabbed the locket, slipping it on my neck. "Ok, let's go."

I stumbled down the stairs with mom on my tail. Scrambling through the living room I kicked open a steel door into the apartment stairway.

We ran up the flights of stairs trying to get to the top. Beads of sweat trickled down my face. I panted as I ran up at max speed. Mom began to slow behind me, panting harder and finally she came to a stop. I turned and reached out my hand but the building shook. Worse than the worst earthquake.

It threw me down the flight of stairs I was climbing and I landed on my back. I let out a cry of pure pain as I ragdolled across the ground. The pain was unbearable, and it was probably broken. I shivered, more scared than ever before.

I tried to move my body forward, but it hurt like Arcane. Stay here any you're dead, said a voice in my head. I grabbed the bar and pulled myself up, but the building shook again, and started to lead sideways. "Oh no," I grasped the railing as the entire building crumpled to the ground. I hit my head and all went black.

My eyes fluttered open. When I woke I was in a different place. It was a store with broken glass everywhere. "Mom," I croaked. My throat felt dry, and my back felt like it was on fire. I tried to get up, but a hand rested on my shoulder. "It's ok," a soft girl's voice said. "Your ok."

She looked suspiciously like someone from a TV show I watch. Her hair shimmered silver, and she had sky blue eyes. She had a scar on her cheek that looked like it was healing, and wore a void purple hoodie, hood off of course.

I realized I was staring at her and blushed looking away. She was cute though, her silky STOP, I yelled at myself and gave me an internal slap for being so weird.

"Who a-are yo-you," I choked out lying back down. And where's mom, I mentally added, not knowing If she was good or bad.

"My names Shadow." Now that was seriously weird. She fit a perfect match of a TV character. That means she should have a boyfriend named Omega… "Is she up Shadow?" A voice said, Male this time.

"No," Shadow replied. "Drink this," she said handing me a bottle of yellow liquid. "It's my special healing juice called Emmoisa." (Not Ambrosia.) It takes away the pain so you feel normal, until it is re-activated. Only a little now, unless you have a death wish." Creepy.

"How's the cannon going?" Cannon! I thought grabbing the bottle. I'm going to die today. "Good," was the reply. Then there was a ear breaking shriek. I took a sip and felt instantly relieved. What is this, pain away? No clue what pain away is, something that takes pain away I guess. "HUNTER," someone screamed. Another TV character, what is this!?

Shadow disappeared into a shadow, literally, leaving me with a man and a cannon. Don't ask how, I don't know. I managed to stand and shook out my legs and arms. I walked over, always being into that kind of thing. He was shooting down numerous alien spaceships, while there entire army was marching down our streets.

A spaceship exploded. Smoke bellowed from its engines as it spun to the ground and crashed. From what I could see, there were six people fighting crazily, summoning extreme winds, fire, water, lightning, you name it. Our guards were still shooting, but also watching in awe. Two people were hunched over a body, while one went door to door, sending people safely away. It all matched my favorite TV show, but how?

Ten warriors in purple hoodies with crazy powers. It's perfect. I looked to the right to see my mother lying down next to me. I bent next to her and a man but a hand on me. I turned, and he looked more like a teenager than a man. "I'll keep her safe, you should get out of here." It pained me, but I ran. Not away though, I ran over to the downed soldier being propped against a wall. "It's ok Hunter, you're ok."

"Why thank you my guardian angel," another girl said.

"Ha, ha," another girl said. Why so many girls? Nothing wrong with that but... "Keep here. I have to get the Emmoisa, and help Omega on the front lines." Omega!? What is this?

"Excuse me," Shadow and a girl jumped around.

"Oh, gimme that," Shadow reached out. Rude.

"I want some explaining first! Why are all of you acting like movie characters? Shadow is Omega your boyfriend?" Well that must have sounded weird. She looked shocked, but only for a second.

"We'll explain later," she said grabbing the jar and handing it to Hunter.

"Could have just said 'give it to her,'" I mumbled making air quotes. She laughed and turned to a run.

"Omega will love you! Now do yourself a favor, get outa here!"

A rain drop landed on my window snapping me out of my flashback. I sighed. I lost everything that day. But that was 3,000 years ago. Now I'm in the army of chaos. Leader of the second legion, the Ions. We were the second highest rank next to the Elite squad. Now I had a new family. But I would never forget the one who died.


	3. The Best and Worst Day Ever

Chapter Two: Best and Worst Day Ever

Omega's POV

What an amazing birthday! I thought curling up in my bed. I have the perfect life, perfect friends, perfect girlfriend, perfect life. Everything was just the way I wanted it.

I closed my eyes to go to sleep. What a mistake. How many years will it take to realize this day was cursed of bad dreams! You'd think that I wouldn't have dreams since I'm not necessarily a demigod anymore, but it still happens.

Who ever sends these dreams is trying to break me. Even a kid like me could realize that. As I drifted into the flashback, I thought three words. It won't work.

Flashback

(Dream)

We pulled apart from the kiss. "Goodnight Wise Girl," I smiled.

"Goodnight Seaweed brain," Annabeth replied turning to walk away from the beach. I dusted myself off and smiled. Finally, I thought.

Finally the war is over. Finally the deaths will stop. Finally I can spend time with my friends. Finally I can relax with Annabeth. It's finally over.

I trudged back to my cabin, still slightly dazed. Tomorrow next week is my birthday! The war ended about a month ago by the way. Everyone was settling down at Camp Half-Blood for the most part. I hear they want to make it one big camp. It would be useful, considering after the war ended Greeks and Romans made peace.

I opened my cabin door and slipped into bed. This will be the best week ever. Never had I been so wrong.

Rays of sun beamed through the window. I blinked and rolled over. I really wanted to sleep in, but it's my birthday week, I don't want to be tired for it. I closed my eyes, but an ear piercing scream made them shoot right open. A scream that would probably wake everyone up. Someone needs help.

I sprang out of my bed and grabbed Riptide from the nightstand. I blinked adjusting my eyes and charged out the door. I looked around but nothing was wrong. My eyes drifted to the camp border where a half-blood was running in being chased by five, wait five Hellhounds? Why in Hades, no time. I uncapped Riptide, and still in my pajamas I charged.

I slashed at the first, instantly destroying it. The others backed up and growled. They began to circle my, so I jumped backwards. One followed by jumping after me, which I kicked out of the air. It landed on it's side with a yelp as I dropped from the sky and stabbed it.

The other three stared, before two bolted and one charged. The one coming at me dodged my first attack, and slashed at my leg with it's claws. I backed away, looking down at the three slash marks in my leg, beginning to bleed. The Hellhound charged seeing me distracted, and I rolled to the side as it jumped. Whirling around I slashed at it's exposed back, destroying him.

I turned to the demigod to see him getting up from his spot on the floor where I walked over. He stood up and stuck out his hand. "I-I'm Kyle," he stuttered.

I gladly shook his hand. "I'm Percy, and you're safe now." I noticed the other campers were starting to arrive, and Jason just flew next to me out of nowhere.

I threw my arm around Jason and began to limp away, when the new guy called after me. "Your Welcome."

"What?" I asked confused.

"For saving your butt from those hell hounds!" He nearly yelled. Ghasps and murmurs echoed through the crowd. They couldn't seriously believe them, could they? "He saved you!" Piper yelled. Why would she say something like that?

"What! No I saved him." People shock their heads, even Piper. "Doubtful," she muttered.

"He's telling the truth," Jason defended.

"You believe him! Wow Jason you're dumber than I thought. I'm breaking up with you." Jason ran off crying, poor guy. I was to confused to feel sorry though. What was going on? How come they believe him over me? He just got here for Hades sake! I looked at Annabeth. She just shrugged. She didn't even try to help?

I limped off, still hearing mutters behind me. The next week's were slow and horrid. Soon enough, my only friends were Leo, Katie, Annabeth, the Stolls, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Jason. Why you ask? Because this new kid was turning them from me, and they believed him over me.

Now think, why would Percy Jackson, fatal flaw of loyalty, caring more about his friends then him, savior of Olympus do something like steal Piper's dagger, or push Frank of a cliff? He's ok by the way, only a broken leg or something. Anyway bet you couldn't think of a reason though. That's what I thought.

Worse part is he told me he was doing it. And when I tried to stand up for myself I was called a filthy liar. Wait, no. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was Annabeth. She was drifting from me, always having plans when I asked her out or something.

Kyle the new kid was claimed as my brother, and was treated like Zeus. And it was all lies. Soon he also framed me for destroying Katie's garden, stealing the Stolls money, painting Hades cabin pink, and even destroying the new Festus.

I remember the slow and horrid events playing back. Nico's voice telling me to never talk to him again, and he thought I was better than this. Leo screaming he would never fix this in his lifetime and he couldn't go for Calypso now. I was even accused of attempted murder on Frank and Hazel.

What the heck? Annabeth was the only thing keeping me going. Well, and kind of Jason, but you know.

It was finally my birthday and I made Annabeth an owl necklace. I know I know, shouldn't I be getting present? Well, it is also me and Annabeth's anniversary. That day when we got together I was sixteen, and it was the best day of my life. Now I was nineteen, and was going to see Annabeth. After I looked everywhere I went to the beach.

What I saw killed me. Annabeth was sitting on the beach with Kyle talking. "I love you Annabeth," he said. Ouch, she's gonna beat the Hades out of him. But of course no, the fates hate me.

"I love you too Waterboy," she said and they kissed. Waterboy, really? I dropped the necklace box, but that didn't stop there furious make out session. It was a while before they saw me. "P-P-Perc-Percy," she stammered. I just ran back towards my cabin, silent tears pouring down my cheeks.

The next hour I packed. Annabeth was outside my locked cabin pouring her heart out begging for another chance but I wasn't buying it. After all I did.

I waited for night. Nathan hadn't returned, so I left. Annabeth was sitting outside asleep, her camp shirt was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She was wearing my necklace, but we all knew soon 'Waterboy' would give her better. With that I took to the hills, a brother like character following.

Before I could leave, Zeus and Poseidon flashed in. "Why Percy why?" Poseidon asked sadly. He looked like he had been crying.

"What do you mean dad."

Now Zeus spoke, "Percy, we discovered that you were a spy for Gaia in the last giant war. Now get out of my sight before I kill you."

"What!? But I helped kill her!"

"Don't lie Percy just go, and I disown you." I ran quickly away, tears streaming down my cheek worse the Niagara falls.

My dream shifted, and I began to remember another thing. After five months running, this is how I die. I could bolt, but that meant mister tied to the tree over here would die. I took out Riptide and let the Cyclopes close in. The first attacked and I dodged. Big heavy spiked clubs are slow but deadly. The second attacked down making the ground rumble, but I rolled aside, then jumped on his arm.

I ran all the way up to his head and the other Cyclopes was stupid enough to attack me! I jumped over to his letting him wack his friend. Then I stabbed him. They both disintegrated into golden dust. I walked over to an unconscious Jason and began to untie the ropes. I didn't know there was a third Cyclopes.

Just then I heard a battle cry. I turned to see the Cyclopes turn into golden dust, and a girl land beside me.

I woke with a start, shuddering at the worst and best day ever. Worst because of the betrayal, best because of the start of my new life.


	4. The Mission

Chapter Three: The Mission

Omega's POV

I woke to see Shadow shaking me. "Why did you have to wake me up Elle?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus on the bright light shining down on me.

"Sorry Perce, mission time." Only my team and a few respected others could call me by my real name.

"Ugh! This is my beauty sleep! Don't you want me to be beautiful?" I said making a pouty face.

"Your always beautiful," she said leaning down to kiss me. It was a long, passionate kiss, much better than Annabeth, until Alpha walked in. "Darn it Shadow, I sent you in to get him not make out!"

We pulled apart and blushed. She left and I got up with a yawn, before running to the throne room to see the rest of my team impatiently waiting. There were a few snickers, and Alpha asked If I owned a mirror.

That's when I realized I was wearing a unicorn onesie. At least it wasn't nemo they saw…

I ran back and changed into my mission outfit and ran back. "Jeez Percy, what took you so long in the first place," Castor asked.

"They were making out," Alpha answered. Shadow and I blushed intensely while the team snickered.

"There's a shocker," muttered Shocker. Wait. Not that again. At least now I know his weakness.

"Silena. Brason." She took out a brick and tossed it to Jason. It hit him it the gut and he tumbled to the ground. He took a plastic spoon from his pocket and tossed it at Silena. It was a joke we had going. Also, were pretty much immortal, so this is our 'tough love,' and 'fun and games.' On earth they call this child abuse.

You're probably wondering why there's dead people in my army, well when me and Jason joined Chaos's army, we got to bring back some dead friends. Some of this is obvious, but here's the whole team, rank order.

I'm Omega. Elle is Shadow. Yes I'm aware you have no idea who that is, she joined our squad to lead us in the right direction. She asked to stay when we started dating. Jason is Shocker. Alpha is Luke. Zoë is Hunter. She's not in the 'Artemis spell' after me and her quest, and is now dating Luke. Bianca is Angel. She is dating Jason. Ethan is Revenge. Silena is Rose. She said the name was fitting, Beckendorf said stop watching the Titanic. Beckendorf is Forge, and obviously is dating Silena. And no. After 5,000 years were not all married. Michael Yew is Bow, and Castor is Arrow. That's the squad.

I should also explain that yes, I'm Percy Jackson. Ever since the betrayal that I so kindly had a flashback of, I've been here. Five thousand years have gone by since then, and I'm even happier than ever.

"So, what's up Chaos," I piped up. Looking over, I saw him sitting on his throne. He looked nervous. Somethings up, the most powerful man in the universe is never nervous. "What's up dad?" Yes dad, me and Jason are adopted. "Well, ahh." He scratched his head. "See. YouhavetogobacktoEarthtohelptheolympiansdefeatGaiaandKronosbecausetheysomehowhaverisenagain!"

"English please."

He sighed. "You have to go back to Earth to help the Olympians defeat Gaia and Kronos because they somehow rose again."

"WHAT! BUT DAD YOU PROMISED ME I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO GO BACK AND SEE THEIR UGLY FACES AGAIN!" Shadow took my hand which warmed me a little.

"Now now son please. I don't want earth to be destroyed. Even after what they did to you I use Earth as an example planet." I remember the planet Axel was on, almost a copy of Earth, but more high tech.

"Besides the demigods are long dead after 5,000 years," said Shadow giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Ok, but I'm not revealing my identity, and neither are you. They might figure out that I may be with you if they know who you truly are." My team nodded and I took Shadow over to a shadow. "When we get there, make us invisible," I told her, and we traveled to the closest shadow to the throne room.

"Eat. Your. Cereal!"

"I'm hotter than the sun."

"Ugh, boys."

"That cereal is dead to me!"

"Don't I look awesome."

"Blood. Fight. War."

"Zeus, massage my feet!"

"God of the sky massages feet for no one."

"What," tosses tira at Zeus.

"Imbeciles."

After two minutes of that nonsense I couldn't take it. Becoming visible I laughed and laughed. "Who dares interrupt a conical meeting," Zeus yelled tossing his master bolt. So he didn't care who it was, he just wanted them dead. Toche.

It struck me and lightning flashed everywhere, but it felt no more then when you're playing with a friend and they accidentally shock you. Zeus looked at me in shock along with the others. I threw my arm around Shadow. "Omega, son of Chaos that's who."


	5. Camp half-blood

Chapter Four: Camp half-blood

Shadow's POV

When Percy put his arm around me I jumped. "You shocked me," I whined.

Really, are the gods bowing to him. "You're right, it does make you feel old," he muttered, something Chaos said when we bowed.

"My turn," I said when the gods got up. "I'm Shadow, daughter of End." Yep. Chaoses brother. Don't ask what that means about me and Percy's relationship. The gods bowed again and sat in silence until Athena broke the silence. Of course. Percy taught me all about greek gods and his life here. Cool actually apart from the betrayal.

Last I heard there were twelve olympians, but there were fourteen. I guess they made Kyle a god they liked him so much. And Hestia and Dionysus were both there, explaining that pretty much. The only thing was, Poseidon isn't there.

"Why have you come," Athena asked.

"Aren't you about to lose a war," said Percy sarcastically.

"Rude," she muttered. "So, you are here to help."

"No. Were here so you can build a statue of me," Percy said. "I want you to draw me like one of your french girls."

"Don't speak to her like this!" Zeus screamed.

"Cool it drama queen," Percy joked. "What do you think i'm here for?"

"I honestly don't know," said Dionysus.

"Ugh, god," I gaged. "You're really dumb. We're here help you," I said.

"We don't need your help," A voice said behind us.

Jason's POV

"WHY IS BRAIDING HAIR SO HARD!" Alpha screamed. Uh-oh. Why are you giving Bianca ideas!

"Oh Jasooonnnnnn," Bianca called. Right on time.

"This is why I need wings," I said to myself. I reached for the window. Locked. Bianca strolled. "Heyyyy Jasssoooonnn," she said innocently. "Can you show these people how to braid hair." Thank Chaos we were interrupted.

"HOW THE CHAOS DID THEY SURVIVE! FIVE THOUSAND YEARS! WHAT'S MY LUCK THEY WOULD GET IMMORTALITY. AND THE NERVE OF THAT BOY TO SASS ME. THAT'S MY THING."

"Calm down babe," said Shadow calmly.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HOW DO I CALM DOWN WHEN EVERYONE THAT MADE MY LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE IS GOING TO BE FIGHTING BESIDE ME!"

By now the whole squad was watching. "Uh. Sorry," he said giving Shadow a kiss and storming towards his room.

"Will this jeopardize the mission?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know Elle, I don't know."

Omegas POV

Why me? Why, just, I'm not even going to think about it. I'll figure that out later. Want to hear all of my weapons? I'll take that as a yes. I strapped my two swords Blackout and Nightfurry. They are Chaos metal, the strongest metal in the entire galaxy. Did I forget to mention that when we went to see the gods, Shadow and my hoods were up. They are magic so that you can't see your face.

I took my prince crown, filled with the universe's best jewels on my head. I tested my void wings to make sure they fit through the hoodie which they did. The wings actually weren't made for me, they were grown. It's normal when a son of Chaos has been pushed over the edge. Shadow has hers being a daughter of End, and Jason hasn't got his yet.

I strapped my Infinite arrow quiver and bow I named Scorcher above my swords. I slipped Riptide in my pocket just In case. I strapped on my belt containing a healing syringe, a void bullet gun and two unnamed daggers in my stealth and one in my shoe. Now time to go to camp…

Annabeth's POV

"What's going on?" I called to Piper.

"I don't know," Piper yelled back. Just a second ago there was a blinding flash of light, and eleven hooded figures appeared on half blood hill. I drew my dagger and ran to the border along with everyone else.

It was silent for five minutes when we just started at them. I felt a incredibly strong aura of power coming off them.

"Who are you?" I finally asked. The one in the front looked at me.

"Well Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, my name is Omega, and these are my minions," he said justering the others. The one standing in the front, I guess the co leader hit him in the back. I had no idea though how he knew my name and mom. His voice seemed familiar, did I know him?

"Fine. I am Omega, and this is my lovely girlfriend Shadow. These are my minions." He said again. I guess they aren't as serious as I thought assassins with like a million weapons would be. I heard knuckles crack, and Omega said "Jesus man." They laughed for a while, and finally interdicted themselves. "Ok I'm Omega, and this is my girlfriend Shadow."

"We established that," I said. I try did to sass like Percy. He was the greatest hero in the millennia, and my ex boyfriend. But all Hades broke loose five years ago when all his friends betrayed him for a new kid. I cheated on him. His father accused him of being a traitor and disowned him. It was too late that we realized before him and his friend Jason left. We all took it hard, but you have no idea how it was for me and Piper.

"Well Athena spawn, if you're so smart, you tell the our names." I stepped back, hurt by the name. I didn't like their Aura of power, or how the knew me. "That's what I thought. Anyway, this is my brother, Shocker. This over here is Alpha. That's his girlfriend Hunter. That is Angel, Shockers girlfriend. That's Forge and his girlfriend Rose. That's Revenge, that's Bow, and that's Arrow. Bat-a-bing-bat-a-boom."

"Those aren't your, real names are they?" I asked curiously. "And aren't you going to take off the hoods?"

"We use code names. And no. After the first attack we will show our identities."

"Why?" I asked.

"Your smart, figure it out," he snapped.

"Have you, been here before."

"Ok. Not so smart. We have mostly all been here," he said ripping down Shadows hood. I admit she was beautiful, her silky silver hair sky blew up eyes and smooth skin. She looked like a hunter. "My real names Elle Parkson," she said in a soft, mesmerizing voice. I had so many more questions, but Chiron trotted to the front. "Wait!" I yelled. "How do you know my name!?"

"I know things," he replied. Really? What an idiot, and I turned to walk away, but I stopped. I don't know why, but I had to ask.

Omega's POV

"Do you know a guy named Percy Jackson?" Yes! Finally they asked.

"Yes I did, always helping his friends quite loyal actually. And stupid. And sassy. He was in the army. He was a high rank."

"What do you mean, was?" I smirked evilly.

"Well, he was leader of sector two, but when a great evil tried to invade planet Chaos he died saving everyone. Won the war actually. His best friend Jason died too."

There reactions were great. Annabeth and Piper ran off crying a river. Thalia dropped to her knees also in tears. "H-h-how?" I felt bad, she did nothing wrong. Nico, HOLY CHAOS IS HE CRYING!? He shadow traveled away. Leo lit himself on fire. Hazel cried into Frank's arm, even he was trying to keep it together. Grover, nowhere to be seen. Will, healing fainting campers. Everyone was devastated. I think they figured out that Kyle was a jerk and wanted me back, but too bad! Huh, I'm evil.

I smirked in their despair, but they didn't notice. After lots and lots of tears, Chiron Finally spoke up. "So, you're here to help in the war, right?"

"No I want you to-" Elle cut me off.

"Yes," she replied, however she was clearly annoyed.

"W-w-what h-happened," Thalia stuttered.

"What do ya mean?" I mocked.

"W-with P-P-Percy."

"Well Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, he died in a noble way. I'll explain as quickly as possible," I lied. Hopefully this would be enough to get them off the scent of me. Heck I'd know 5000 Chaos years is five human years. And they got immortality, jeez.

"Simple, a rocket was shot at Chaos HQ. Percy was with Jason on the last defense lines. They literally climbed the building, and right before the rocket hit, Percy jumped onto it and stabbed his sword into it. He used it as a steering wheel to aim the missile back at them. Took out so many, including him. Jason was sad so he went to the front and fought knowing he would take a lot down and then die."

More crying. I put my void ear plugs in and listened to like thirty minutes of songs before Chiron finally called me. I took them out and asked "what?"

"Where will you stay?"

"Chaos cabin."

"We don't have one." I snapped my fingers and a six floor mansion appeared to the right of the big house. I could literally hear jaws drop. "You do now."


	6. War Meeting

Chapter five: War meeting

Alphas POV

I sat in my room twirling my fingers around like a madman. Omega is getting a little evil, I thought. I realize that he want's to keep his identity a secret, but this is going too far. He looked so happy when he said that Percy Jackson, savior of olympus, the lost boy in the woods was dead. It was like he enjoyed their pain. Since when did he do that.

I sighed and stood up. Why did we have to come back here, I thought as I plunked down on my bed, drifting to sleep.

I woke up in my room, but it was foggy. Void mist surrounded me, as I entered the world of dreams. I grabbed my twin swords, Night and Day and readied myself for a fight. "You did it once, you can do it again."

I spun around in circles, but my room seemed to be fading into the mist. "You left them for Kronos once, do it again."

"Never!" I screamed as the floor below me gave way. I began falling, and falling, and falling through misty nothingness until finally I stopped to face Kronos himself. "Me and Gaia are unstoppable together, but Gaia is weak. She is forced into a normal giant's body, and doesn't have full power. Either way, we win, but you can take revenge. Most of them died because of you. They hate you. You don't realize it, but they wish you never came back."

"No. NOOOO!" I screamed. The mist slowly faded. Kronos hit me in the head, hard. I tumbled to the ground.

"Then you will die. You will all die!"

The mist faded and I was on the floor in my room, Zoë cradling my head in her arms. "Luke," she said softly, letting a tear fall. "Are you ok? I heard you screaming, then came in and you fell off the bed and hit your head." Of course. Powerful evils or good people can talk to you in the world of dreams. But if you get hurt there, you get hurt in real life. I guess when Kronos hit me in the head, I rolled off the bed and hit my head.

"Yeah," I groaned. My head ached, but it wasn't that bad. "I'm ok. Do you like me?" Zoë was clearly shocked at my out of the blue question.

"Luke, I love you. What happened?" Her voice was soft and mesmerising you'd think she was charmspeaking you.

"World of dreams, Kron-"

"Luke! LUKE!" Shocker charged into the room, sword in hand. That probably woke everyone up. "Luke, you're ok," he said panting. "What happened?"

"Kronos saw me in the land of dreams, tried to convince me to join him. H\e said you all hated me for what I did."

"Thats a lie," said Omega as he walked in.

"Yeah," Revenge added. "You may have seemed all evil and everything, but in the end you destroyed Kronos. You were maybe the most important person in that war, I was evil too."

"Yeah," I said flinging my head back. "I would never believe him anyway," yet there was still some doubt in my mind.

Thalia's POV

(Hunters are in town) I shot up from my pillow. "Luke! LUKE!" Luke, I thought. What the heck, why is someone screaming Luke? I bolted out of my confused tent and listened, but the sound was gone. One thing was sure though, someone was screaming Luke.

I walked back to my cabin trying to think. Luke's dead. I mean there's plenty of other Luke's, drunk mortals, and stupid campers but still, I had a feeling. Something was wrong.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up completely drenched in water, Piper curled up in my arms. WHY IN HADES- oh right. Did I really cry that much though, it was like a tsunami hit. When me and Piper found out our true loves died thinking that we hated them and would toss them out like old garbage we cried three hours straight.

And I guess they told Omega our betrayals, because I swore he smiled when he told us, even If I couldn't see his face. Why did I kiss Kyle? Percy needed me, but I failed him. I groaned and sat up, but the rest of the cabin was gone. Slept through breakfast I guess. "Come on Piper," I said shaking her. "Time to go."

She woke up and sniffled. "D-did it really h-happen."

"Yeah, but who knows. Jason and Percy could still be out there, Omega seemed like he's out to get us. I have bad vibes coming off him, he better not be a traitor," I ranted, saying the last part softly. Piper nodded and we walked to breakfast.

"No way!" A camper screamed as we approached.

"We will die for sure!"

"What's going on?" I asked Chiron. Before he could answer a flashing light appeared and out stepped my mom Athena. "There you guys are. Come on!" She said flashing us to Olympus.

I looked around at the gods and the other supporting demigods. The army of Chaos was in the center.

"This war meeting has begun!" Zeus thundered. "Alpha here has had a dream. It showed him that Gaia is weak and low powered. He needs time to become stronger. Omega suggests we take a small group to attack his base and destroy him."

Everyone started calling out objecting and screaming 'we're all gonna die.' Faintly Omega lit on fire and everyone including me screamed but then went quiet as the fire went out.

"We have to launch a surprise attack as soon as possible!"

"Who? All of us!"

"No, eight people can take a ride in my spaceship there."

"Eight! What no!"

Everyone again began yelling out and screaming random. Shocker took out a spear and slammed it into the ground, causing everyone to jump back. Wait is that spear tip made of lightning itself! No matter, they hovered together in a ball, then said "Ten people can come. Two of the rooms have bunk beds. And its the guest spaceship so nothing err, personal is there if you know what I mean. We are going one way or another, I suggest you help."

Who did this guy think he was. Coming in and bossing us around, smugly tell us our hero is dead, and leading us into probably a dead trap. "I think Omega is actually right," commented Athena.

"What! Mom!"

"Sorry Annabeth, I just can't think of anything better." The Olympians were unusually quiet, not screaming there heads off at each other like usual. It was so weird, almost like they were scared of the Army. Athena couldn't think of something better than that, really? Had they started this before here and said something I didn't know. Five of us will go, five of you," Alpha reasoned. They exchanged looks and Zeus nodded.

"We'll take Annabeth, Piper, Will, Nico, and Per-" Zeus stopped. "And Hazel, I guess."

"Sure," Omega smirked. Whats that dudes problem. "I will go, along with Alpha, Shocker, Shadow, and Angel. Not yet however. We need three days to prepare."

"Yeah, the weak links need to pack. Sorry beth, they're just really slow and stupid." Ugh, Kyle. I was going to say for the millionth time today don't call me beth, but Omega looked outraged.

"I don't need to take it from you punk. We go in there without a plan we all die, but your too weak to understand aren't you?"

"You want to take this outside!" Kyle screamed. As much as I already hated Omega, I was glad he was putting the jerk Kyle in his place.

"Yeah. And I don't need to prepare for a fight sooooo," and he snapped creating a blinding light.

Omegas POV

We teleported to the camp arena, the campers army and gods in the stands. "Me vs you Kyle, time to have some fun."

He drew his sword and charged. Everyone expected me to pull out mine, but I just waited. When he got close, he sloppily attacked and I dodged. Strike to the head, I ducked. To the feet I jumped. Chest side stepped. Downward strike, I simply rolled to the side. I kept it up until I saw him sweat. Time for the fun.

I kicked him in the stomach and he flew backward. Summoning fireballs in my hands, I waited. He charged at me and I shot both the fireballs. One he blocked, but the other hit his shirt. "AHHHH! FIRE FIRE FIRE!" He screamed.

A few of the people in the audience also screamed, some snickered, most were to in shock. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!"

"Ok," I smirked picking up a lot of beach water and dumping it on him. His shirt was almost all burn off, but no serious burns on him. I closed my eyes and focused on the water. Out of the water came four water figures. I allowed them to attack but not kill.

After a while he disintegrated them all, but now could barely walk. As he lumbered toward me, I held out my arms. "Free shot," I yelled. I increased my power of the winds and held him back, only to see him run in almost slow motion. He tried causing an earthquake and jumping when he finally got to me, but I teleported to the other side of the arena to see him collapse.

"Never attack me. Ever. Your a disgrace." Of Course everyone else had to pay for his big mouth.

"I challenge you to capture the flag!"


	7. Capture the Flag

**(AN: I know you hate these but I had to say the support on this story has been amazing. The kind reviews are greatly appreciated. Also 15 favs and 18 follows! Thanks so much you guys. I will be updating three times this week to show my appreciation. So keep on being awesome and** **enjoy the chapter!)**

Chapter Six: Capture the Flag

Annabeth's POV

Kyle is officially the biggest jerk ever! I can't believe he challenged them to capture the flag. I mean, we do outnumber them like five hundred to one, but still. I watched Omega fight with so much skill and power, but he looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I was glad to see someone put Kyle in his place, he did ruin me and everyone else's life greatly. I am worried that Omega may however be a traitor. I know, apart from being mean he hasn't done anything wrong. He seems stronger than the gods.

I forced the thought out of my mind and walked over to the beach. A salty smell rolled in with breeze. The water was green and almost looked diseased. After Percy left Position went into a huge depression. The only time he was caught talking was muttering about the big mistakes he had made.

I layer down and watched the weird water flow. It calmed me, just like Percy. A tear fell from my cheek. Oh Seaweed Brain, I thought. Please come back to me. But I knew it was over. I made a mistake, and now I was paying for it. The necklace he had gave me became heavy on my neck.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Ugh, Kyle.

"For your information, I'm not your baby."

"Come on Beth, you dumped that jerk Percy for me, why are you so salty."

"PERCY WAS NOT A JERK!" I screamed at him. Wait did he just say salty? I'm just gonna give him an internal slow clap for that one.

"Come on babe, you know he was, what did he ever do for you."

"Ok, never call me Beth, baby, or babe again!" I screamed. "And by the way, he did plenty. He turned down immortality for me, lost his memory and only remembered me, fell into Tartarus for me, and so much more." With that I stormed back to my cabin in tears.

Omega's POV

"Come on Omega, we need to practice," Shocker called.

"Why? Were going to kick there butts anyway!" I complained. I just whooped Kyle, and as dumb as it sounds, I used a lot of power during that. I remembered a quote from my past, With great power, comes great need to take a nap.

I stretched out on my bed. "We have three hours to prepare, and just because we made a no powers deal with camp, doesn't mean that it will be hard in any way," I called to him. I smirked at myself thinking of the major surprise in store. It wasn't the surprise that I was hoping for…

Angles POV

I hit a bullseye on the training target. I pulled out my bow of light, Shine and started nailing all the targets on many different archery ranges with an insane arck of speed. Some arrows bounced off each other mid-air hitting even more targets. Campers, mostly Apollo's and the hunters were gasping and dropping their bows at the sight, but I wasn't even trying. I just let more and more arrows fly, trying to prove the point I would have to mention.

Me, Hunter, Bow, and Arrow taught the campers archery on Friday and Wednesday (it's Friday) and by that, I mean all of them. It was going to be extremely hard, but if we want to fight with actually ok campers, it has to happen. They all have to learn all the skills, then pick their preference. . Meanwhile the others got to relax in the house. Omega, Shadow, Alpha, Shocker, and Revenge taught sword combat Tuesday and Thursday. Saturday, Sunday and Monday were optimal. Forge taught mechanics. Rose taught charm or something, and Bow and Arrow also taught plants and spells.

I kept flushing out arrows until there was not one target in the whole camp left without one arrow in it. One perfect bullseye shot. "By the time we train you, and If you want to beat Kronos and Gaia you have to have that kind of accuracy."

"What?!"

"How are we supposed to do that!?"

"How long do we even have?"

"That's not so hard." Kyle, the little stink rat. I could kill him.

"Do it then," Hunter said. Kill him? Oh wait, you meant him shoot the targets. Dang it, so close!

"With pleasure." He grabbed his bow and notched an arrow from the ground into it. I don't think he realized that he was holding the bow upside down, but it doesn't matter that much. The crowd watched him with smug looks on their faces. He released, and Chaos he sucks! It didn't even make it to the target, the weakling just shot it eight feet in front of him. Sad. It didn't even impale into the ground!

Everyone laughed. "Not funny!" He screeched.

"Then you have no sense of humor you little punk," said Clarisse, I think.

"Hey! Don't talk back to the greatest demigod in existence!" Clarisse sighed.

"Just come here so I can pulverise you." Yep, just as Percy explained her. I didn't laugh though, or even smile, knowing she betrayed Percy. No one betrays my family.

"Is this a challenge!" Kyle tried to thunder, but his voice was cracking. He was definitely scared, but Hunter stepped in again.

"Come on guys. We are supposed to be fighting Kraia not each other."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"If you do Kyle, Omega will give you another supernatural smackdown. And what do you mean Kraia?" I asked Hunter.

"You don't expect me to say Kronos and Gaia every time, so Kraia." I chuckled.

"Hey!" The idiot yelled. "Why don't you try to fight me yourself. You just hide behind your leader and rely on him to protect you. You're just a weak little girl!" He screeched. I clenched my fists so hard they turned white. Hunter's dagger dropped into her hand. I could see the hunters and Artemis fuming, a few had bows drawn. No one calls me just a little girl.

I closed my eyes and channeled all my power toward Kyles shadow. Yes, I study shadow to. It is my third best ability. I swiped my hand and the shadow tripped him. He landed on him back with a grunt. The hunter were happy now. "So let's get started shall we?" I said with a smirk. I didn't notice Nico's unusual stare at me.

Omega's POV

I sat on the small wooden stool in our tent. We had a battle map on the table. Capture the flag was about to start, and it was a three team battle. It turns out the hunters were playing also. To make it fair, they put us in the middle of the forest near the creek. That way both sides will probably attack us first.

"Here's the plan," I started. "Me, Shadow, and Alpha will attack the campers. Hunter and Angel attack the hunters and distract them while Shocker sneaks in and steals the flag. Bow and Arrow, defense snipers. Forge on traps. Rose is the lure. Revenge on the last line, though the campers probably won't get there anyway. And as much as it pains me, no killing or badly hurting ok?"

"Yeah," they said in unison. Creepy. I walked out of the tent and sat next to the creek. It looked kind of green, I guess Grover is on break or something. It got dark quick, and the stars flickered through out the sky. It was honestly pretty beautiful. This was once my home. This is where me and the people I thought were my family lived. This was my everything. Not anymore. I had a new family. A new life. I need to learn to forget.

I felt a warm, protective arm wrap around me. I tilted my head to see Shadow sitting next to me. "Must be hard, huh?" Shadow commented. "I was created to defeat Chaos back when he and End were fighting over the universe."

"Chaos liked it, but End wanted to start over," I remembered. "End lost and was trapped in the void."

"Yeah, so I know how it feels, not knowing who's your real family."

"But this is different. I fought with them, saved them, they were my family. They were my life, my everything. And Annabeth-" I choked up. I didn't want to talk anything about that Athena spawn. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's ok, you have us now. A new family. One that would never betray you."

"You're right, I shouldn't be dwelling on the past. I'll just let it go." It would be a hard though. Even just saying that made me think of Leo singing let it go. Family. I choked up.

"You ok?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," I replied trying to sound cool. My mom. She must be so worried about me. And what would anyone else tell her. Probably I was a traitor or some other stupid lie.

The coach horn sounded in the distance. I stood up. "Let's make some noise." I said as Alpha arrived next to me. We drew our weapons and hopped the creek. We quickly and quietly plunged into the other forest. Shadows wings spread and she took to the trees.

When I heard noise, me and Alpha stopped and hid behind trees. "Really Nico, that's the best you got," said a voice that sounded like Pipers.

"Yes Piper, Annabeth doesn't have a plan so we're doing this." I almost laughed. Annabeth without a plan? She must be scared! I pulled out my bow and aimed an arrow at Nico's sword stealth. I got a better look to see he was with Piper and two others that must be new. I let the arrow fly. It knocked Nicos stealth clean off. With the I pulled my swords and lunged, Alpha doing the same.

I kicked a new guy in the nose sending him flying backwards unconscious. Then a trap sprung. Campers dropped from the trees and pulled weapons all around us. Good. They charged, and me and Alpha jumped to each others backs. They closed in, when we unleashed our full sword power. We pretty much turned into a tornado of knockout gas. Because we're knocking them out not killing them. Hehe.

After about a hundred were down I looked at there faces. Anyway, I stealthed my swords and pulled out a dagger. "Want me to go a little slower for you," I said scrunching up my face. I started going slower, but still was a whirlwind. The campers had nothing. I pushed them all down and walked to there last flag defences that Shadow had mostly destroyed.

"Come out come out Athena spawn. Your coward hat can't help you forever." She shimmered into visibility and growled.

"I'm not a coward, you are."

"Ha! How am I a coward," I asked sassily.

"You think you're better than all of us because of your fancy powers." Wow, she is stupid. Did Athena disown her or something? "One, I am better than all of you. And two that's not what the word coward means not Athena spawn." The look on her face was priceless.

Too bad Will Solace ruined the fun. He fired an arrow at me. I was a little too busy breaking people, and the arrow got close. Too close.

I just was it out of the corner of my eye and ducked, and barely avoided it. I felt it graze my hood. To my surprise Annabeth stumbled back and fell to the ground. Everyone just stared at me, almost in shock. Oh well, I was probably getting mad on the inside and started flaming again. Guess that's why they jumped back. I'm a rebel.

I grabbed the flag while I could and darted to our side. I may have used just a bit of wind power to blow myself and go really quick, but like I said, I'm a rebel.

But when I crossed the line there was no cheering. Not even my teams. And I heard a whisper cold and deadly. "Percy?"


	8. Forgive or Not?

Chapter Seven: Forgive or Not?

Third person POV

The Olympian Council

For once all the gods agreed on one thing. Omega was too strong, too mysterious, and not trustworthy. "So," Athena began. "Omega will need to be questioned. His true identity must be revealed. His powers are greater than the gods. If we can't trust him," she trailed off. The council was silent until Poseidon fell from his throne.

Omega's POV

What? I dropped the flag, and turned to face a teary eyed Annabeth along with the remaining conscious campers. They all looked so confused, scared, mixed emotions hard to decipher. I reached for my hood but it was not there, I had been revealed. I closed my eyes and teleported, formerly known as vapor traveling over to Annabeth.

She stumbled toward me. I could hear silent treks of warriors running toward me. I couldn't. I didn't want to deal with this. This wasn't the plan. They weren't supposed to know me. I was just a strict, cold leader. Not a friend they fought beside. They betrayed.

"We won Athena spawn," I said in the same stone cold Omega voice. I turned to walk away but she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Percy," she repeated.

"Thats Omega too you Athena spawn," I spat. More silent tears slipped from her eyes.

"Percy I-I'm so." She choked. I could hear Chiron clotting over. I grabbed Annabeth. "PERCY DON'T!" Alpha cried, but I grabbed Annabeth and vapor traveled us out.

Annabeth's POV

When I opened my eyes we were in the forest. Percy stood across from me with his arms on mine. Don't ask why, it just felt right. I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. I felt warm against him again, but he immediately pulled back and punched me in the jaw.

The pain of that little punch could kill a minotaur, but I shock it off and stood. "What the heck's your problem?!" he yelled.

"Percy I-I," I couldn't stop the tears. Your with Percy again, I thought. This is your moment, don't screw it up. Somehow that cultivated me to talk properly. The waterworks shut off.

"Percy what I did that night was stupid, arrogant, definitely not a thing a daughter of Athena would do."

"Your a daughter of Athena, aren't those supposed to be, you know. Smart?" I ignored his comment.

"All I ask is that you forgive me. We've been together through so much, please give me a second chance. Can things go back to normal?" He smirked.

"First off, you betrayed me. I had nothing but you, and you left me. You have no idea how much that hurt. And I have Elle now, I wouldn't dare do what you did to me to her. End of story. Deal with it."

I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks. That hurt, bad. I just got rejected by Percy. My Percy. My Seaweed Brain. But I guess he wasn't mine, he was Elles. But I had a feeling If I put up a fight, I would loose the one thing I still had.

"Friends?" I asked softy. He smirked evilly. Here comes another heartbreak. He held out his hand, and I reluctantly high fived it.

"I think after all we've been though, I can make that work." And we teleported I guess, to the camp site. The campers looked unfazed by Percy's presence. I looked over at him and realized his hood was back up. They knew who he was, what the heck.

Hi! A voice in my head spoke. I made it so they never saw my face, don't tell them I'm me. This is a mind message, MM form Omega, and I have some pretty crazy magic skills.

I couldn't help but laugh. That's my Seaweed Brain. But when I looked back, he was gone. They all were gone.

Omega's POV

"Let's put a twist on this story," Forge began still laughing.

"We use our powers to change our looks!" Rose finished.

"That sounds awesome," said Revenge as he snapped wildly. By the time he was done he looked like a medieval dark knight. Probably. His hair was a dark brown, like dark chocolate.

His eyes were stony gray, like Annabeth, but other than that his face was mostly the same. Next was Forge. I was surprised he had shiney gold hair, and his eyes were orange and glowing. His skin was pale instead of black.

Rose had ruby red hair, and pink eyes, slightly darker skin. Bow and Arrow both had brown hair and black eyes. Hunter had long blue and purple hair, partly braided. Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue. Angel had black eyes and void colored hair. Alphas was normal blonde, with red eyes and his scar wasn't showing. He kept it to remember what he used to be. Jason had choppy blue base hair, with white tips and sky blue eyes.

I looked at him and laughed. "We look great, especially you frosty the snowman." We all laughed, but Shadow looked at me confused.

"You're not going?"

"I will, in the morning I have a little something to do."

I trudged off to my bedroom. How would I be reunited with mom? Should I just walk in? Should I keep the mask on and give hints? What to do. I soon fell asleep in my own thoughts.

When I woke up I had a good plan in mind. I vapor traveled in front of my mom's house. I rang the doorbell. Sally opened the door and jumped back. I was in my assassin robe full weapons equipped.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked peacefully. "I have news on your son."

"P-Percy," she stuttered juestring me to sit down. "Paul," she called. "We have a visitor." I expected to see Paul walk in but instead came a, maybe five year old child.

"Hi! Are you my brother!"

"Sorry about that," Paul said as he walked in. "He never say his older brother, Percy. He asks everyone that comes in." No way. He's my brother? Since, when? I was gone awhile.

"Go in the kitchen honey, the adults are talking." Hehe. I'm an adult now.

"Aww man." He sighed and left.

"So you have info on Percy," Sally quickly began.

"Yes but I'm thirsty, can I go get some water."

"Sure," they said pointing to the kitchen. Boy there nice, I'm a stranger that could kidnap her kid now!

"Hey little guy," I said kneeling next to him.

"Hi," he replied looking down.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked.

"Sure, what?" He asked. He speaks pretty well.

"I am your brother," I said pulling down my cloak.

"REALLY!" He screamed so loud the house literally shook.

"Yeah, let's go surprise mom and dad!" I said putting my hood up.

"Ok," he half said half screamed. We walked in together and Sally and Paul looked a little worried. I just couldn't take it anymore so I gave my brother, still don't know his name's, hand a squeeze and he ripped down my hood.

"Been awhile huh?" Their expressions were priceless. We spent the next hour catching up. I regretted when the time came I had to go. "Please visit us!" My brother said. (Couldn't think of a name.)

"Ok, I promise I'll come back just for you." I replied with a smile as I walked out the door. I waved and shut it. I have a brother! That's so cool. Also Poseidon blessed him so he could be a half blood too!

I turned to vapor travel away, but before I could I felt a deep pain in my back. I spun around but no one was there. I reached to my back to see an empty syringe. I tumbled down the stairs like a brick and was out cold.


	9. Lost and Tortured

**(AN: Thanks for all the nice comments. I will never abandon this story, I swear it on the river Styx. Also I have plenty of ideas and will make this a long great story.)**

Chapter eight: Lost and Tortured

Omegas POV

I woke up chained up in a dark room. I tried to summon fire, but I couldn't. "These chains can resist and prevent all of your powers."

"Who are you," I asked bitterly.

"Your worst nightmare, but no questions. Let's cut to the chase. Look what I got." He said as he forced Logan (his brother) to his knees in front of me. I wiggled in my chains. Not my brother!

"I can torture him, or I can torture you."

"ME! ME! TORTURE ME NOT HIM!" I know I just met him, but he was my brother, and practically completely mortal.

"That's what I thought," he said setting Logan free and moving my own blade closer to me. I let out a screech as I struggled. "BROTHER!" Logan cried.

Shadow's POV

"Where is Omega!" Alpha and Shocker were fully screaming through the house while Angel and Hunter tried to calm them down. I was pretty scared though. I hope hes ok. Probably caught up in family.

I paced his room. He wouldn't go and get himself kidnapped would he? I decided to check on the search. I shadow traveled to Revenge, Bow, and Arrow to see them fighting off a huge horde of monsters. Well, it was huge, but in five seconds there were only a few hellhounds left. I focused in on their leader. His sword looked different, weird. Not like any Earth metals I've heard of.

I rushed forward at him, my Shadow essence sword, Darkness outstretched. I slashed down on him which he blocked, but I shadow traveled behind him slashing at his back. Slice. He struck down on me, but I rolled to the side and took out my bow.

I shot six quick arrows, so dark he probably didn't see them, even once they were sticking out of his chest. He stumbled backwards, that's when I noticed something bad. This wasn't from Earth. This was a dark giant from the invasion of End at the beginning of time. Why was that here? End can't, possibly rise from the void, could he? Could he have Percy?

I let my thoughts consume me and the giant got too close. I raised my sword but it swatted me against a tree. It didn't hurt much, but when I stood I barely had time to see the Chaos metal club hurling at my head before it hit me.

Third person POV

Olympus

"Are you ok," Hades asked. Almost sounded like he cared for once. Poseidon had not many enemies anymore. Everyone comforted him after Percy's disappearance. Even Athena.

Poseidon groaned like he just watched his best friend die. He stood up and sat on his throne. "I'm fine." He was holding back though. He felt the presence of a good friend feeling immense pain all at once. He didn't know it was Percy though.

Shockers POV

"What could it mean," Alpha asked spreading the symbol filled map across the table. I studied it greatly, and felt an unusual tug in my gut. Some of these symbols dated back to when Chaos and End we're fighting. We took a History class on planet Chaos.

"Whatever it is, it must be very important," Revenge stated.

"Actually, think hard about that," Hunter began. "If you had something important for a war, would you give it to a giant yon sent on a scouting mission. Who would do that?"

"Ohh, shut down," Alpha said in a deep muffled voice.

"So I think they wanted us to find this."

"Zoë, I'm not so sure. Look at this, it's so detailed. The bad guys always get cocky, pretend they're the best and don't think about odds, or spend hours on strategies, or care what the enemy knows. Maybe they think they're so heavily defended they can fend off anything."

"Dang Shocker, what a speech," Alpha joked.

"Yeah, yeah, but you know what I'm getting at." I pointed at the tower marked in red, prison cell. The room grew silent. "It's our only lead," I mentioned. "If they have a prison block, and they have Percy, he'd be there right?"

I didn't know myself, but hope drove me. I could tell this war would be like heck already. I know, what's so big about Gaia and Kronos, you're a dang son of Chaos! Something told me this would be a long, tough, cold, war.

"He's right," Angel spoke up. I could see right through her disguise If I tried. She's so beautiful, the way her hair falls back over her head. I mentally slapped myself. Not the time Jason! "We should send out some warriors to rescue him. We don't need the campers in on this."

"Yeah, say we had a meeting with Chaos." Bow added.

"So any volunteers," I asked. "Me ofcourse." Alpha, Hunter, and Angel raised there hands

"We want to of course, but If camp is attacked we are needed here," said Bow, Arrow, and Revenge in almost perfect unison.

"What about me," said a soft voice behind us. I turned to see Shadow rubbing her head. "Your up!" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Can I come?" I wanted to say we need more at camp, but I knew how much Perch ment to her, so I nodded and gestured her over. I just noticed how sometimes we call each other code names, sometimes real names. Weird.

"Yeah, so we think Percy's being held here." I pointed to the map.

"Where'd you get that," she asked curiously.

"From the giant that knocked you out." Her eyes went wild and her face scrunched up.

"Oh uh,Revenge, Hunter, Alpha, Shocker, may I have a word with you guys," she said. Her voice was almost shaking with fear. What was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked once we were safe in the kitchen.

"That giant was a dark giant from the battle of the universe," she blurted. I was confused, and clearly so we're the others.

"No, it was a normal cannibal giant," Revenge stated. "It turned into dust when it died, not void mist." See, us and Omega studied the first war.

"No, it had a freaking Chaos metal club. And it was like it was being sucked up in its own shadow. It held back."

"No," Revenge stated again. "If that was a Chaos metal club you'd still be badly hurt in the infirmary. And more than a small scratch on your cheek would be the outcome." She felt her face, as if just noticing. "And it was not shadowy in any way," Alpha said in a much more playful tone. "It was normal, pretty light colored actually. Not shadowy at all."

"You probably just hit your head," Hunter reassured. Shadow didn't look convinced, but she went to pack.

Omegas POV

At this point my chest was so numb I didn't feel the blade scrape across my chest. I was loosing so much blood, but the bone chilling screams of Logan were ten times worse. Finally the mystery dude pushed me back in my cage.

"That's enough, for today." He closed the door and Logan rushed over to me picking me up.

"Brother, are you ok?" He asked. I nodded. "Eww, what's that purplish black stuff?"

"Blood," I replied with a smile.


	10. Rescuing Omega

Chapter Nine: Rescuing Omega

Shadow's POV

Life is really easy when you can teleport wherever you want. Like right outside the prison cell Omega being held in. Or, I hope he's there. Let me just tell you, teleporting has rules. One, you can't teleport more than twice per hour. You won't explode or anything, you'll just be prevented from doing it. Two, there is a certain mist found all over the universe. Spray it on something, like a room or a prison, people can't teleport within five feet of it. Guess what was all over the tower?

Anyway, here's a basic idea of the prison cell. It was a tower, from the looks of it made of normal stone. It looks really dark and gloomy, no decorations or any sorts of color on it. It was surrounded by a fence, and we could see monsters looming within. Mostly Hellhounds and Dracanae, a few Laistrygonian giants and the Minotaur. Some Cyclops's.

"So how do we get in," Alpha asked.

"Me and Angel will create a distraction in front of the main gate, and Shocker, Alpha, and Shadow will break in from the back," Hunter suggested.

"I don't know Zoë, I think we should stick together."

"Don't worry," she said giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be fine." Shocker opened his mouth but Angel spoke first.

"I'll be ok too." They were still weary though.

"Where's my kiss," Shocker made a fake pout face. Angel leaned over and kissed him.

"Ok, let's do this." I sprinted toward the back gate with Alpha and Shocker. I waited for the distraction to happen. A few seconds later half the monsters stopped and ran towards the front gate.

"No time to lose," I said sneaking up. I placed a piece of dynamite from my backpack on the wall. "What can we light this with?" I whispered. Alpha reached into his bag and pulled out a flare. "It will have to do," Alpha sighed. "Wait, Shocker can you strike it with lightning?" I hoped.

"They will notice, but so will the flare." I put back the dynamite.

"Lets climb." We grabbed on to the chain fence and began to climb. I climbed faster than I ever had before. Omega, you have to save Omega. That was my only thought. My Percy. It was seconds before I reached the top and hopped the fence. There was a little barbed wire on the top but all it did was scratch at my coat.

I jumped down and drew my swords. They turned around and charged and me. I heard Alpha and Shocker land next to me. Well, Alpha did a combat roll. Always making an entrance.

Shocker started by sending out some lightning bolts. I jumped on a Cyclopes as he tried to knock me off, but in two quick stabs he disappeared into golden dust. The building was casting a shadow over some of the monsters. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I used all my power to bend the shadows at my will.

I've done this a million times, so I know pretty well what happened. The shadow reached out with a small arm and pulled them down. I assume they struggled, but the shadow pulled them in and squished them anyway.

Sure enough, I turned around and saw a small group of monsters charging, a huge pile of golden dust blowing in the wind. I tossed one sword. It curved through the air, slashing down three Empousa before clanking to the ground. I drew my shield in my right hand, one sword still in my left.

Normally I would be tired after crushing so many creatures, but now I felt fine. Alpha and Shocker had pretty much tore threw the remaining monsters. I jumped a Cyclopes and smashed his nose with my shield. He stumbled back, and I spun backward, backstabbing him in the chest.

I walked over to my other sword. Stealthing my shield on my back, I picked it up and stealthed it aswell. I took out the dynamite and ran toward the tower. "No point trying to sneak around now," I said dropping it and running. "Shocker now!" I yelled.

He was about to blow it with lightning, but a ear piercing scream ripped through the air. He froze. "Come on," I nudged him. "We don't have all day."

He opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a whisper of fear. "Bianca." He trembled.

"I'm sure she's fine. These monsters don't have powerful weapons or anything like that anyway." He was reluctant, but a lighting bolt ripped down from the sky and blew the dinomite up, creating a huge hole in the side of the tower.

I charged in, sword held high. My eyes drifted to the corner where I saw a, what! I jumped with fear. A Death Reaper stood in the corner smirking. His scyke was impaled in the ground. I turned to him and raised my swords.

"What are you doing!?" Alpha yelled, but it felt so distant. Like I was fading from reality. I charged at him, but suddenly froze in time.

"Don't worry girl, your time to fight me will come. I'm not just any Reaper after all." I looked down and noticed his gold bits of armor. He smirked. "You will face me, you will fail. Your world, you're everything will fall. Remember that, If you survive long enough."

Then weird as it sounds, he turned into a blinding light causing me to stumble back.

Omega's POV

The tower shook again. "L-Logan," I croaked. He walked over and leaned over me.

"You ok?" he asked. I just have to say, think how scary this must be for an inexperienced five year old. He hated hearing me scream or seeing my blood drip to the floor. The 'purple creamy stuff.' But I couldn't hold it back. It was too painful, my own sword cutting me up…

"I-I think s-something's coming for us." He frowned.

"Good guys or." he didn't have to finish.

"I don't know, l-let's hope," but I was cut off when I blacked out.

Angel's POV

A small amount of blood dripped from my back. "Move it," said the demigod behind me. The Minotaur growled and pounded his fists together. The only thought running through my mind was how?

They had our weapons. It's not like they scrounged Omega's stuff either. The had weapons from our legit metals and essences. I tripped, again. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. Zoë let out a groan as they pushed the sword into her back.

I scrambled to my feet as we climbed higher in the tower. It seemed to go on forever, endless walls of stone. I trudged up the stairs. If I could just trip one more time without Zoë getting hurt, I could pull a dagger from my shoe.

We stopped after a few minutes and the demigods and monsters looked nervous. A few times when we were walking monsters had rushed by. It appears our friends were making quite a push.

We had stopped at an armoury where they dropped our weapons in a pile. It was like a little room sticking out of the tower. Now's my chance! I dropped to my knee, my hand drifting over my boot. "Watch where you point that thing man, it hurts," I said. He smirked, but I drew my knife from my boot and tossed it at him. He fell to the ground in agony of a chaos metal dagger right to the chest.

I felt kind of bad killing demigods, but they chose the wrong side. I jumped in front of his body, now on the floor and picked up my dagger. The Minotaur and Empousa growled. The other demigod turned in surprise. The Empousa charged uselessly at me and slashed down its talons. Wait, why is one of it's legs bronze? Oh well. I rolled to the side and slashed at its left side.

Guess it wasn't smart or strong, because it just disappeared into golden dust, the essence of Tartarus. The Minotaur charged at me, and I tossed my dagger. It whirled toward the air, and the grunted. He has no idea.

I let him get close, and he smashed down at me with his fist, but again I rolled to the side. Unfortunately he just smacked his fist to the right smacking me into a wall. I groaned and slid down the wall. It didn't really hurt that much, but I knew what would happen.

He grinned in satisfaction, but just then a dagger stabbed him in the back. Zoë. So let me explain something about our fighting ways. Say I have two weapons, and someone else has none. I would toss them a weapon. If someone was about to be attacked from behind, instead of yelling look out! Which only focuses them, I'd toss something at that monster.

When I threw the dagger, Zoë caught it, beat the demigod, and threw it back at the Minotaur, who also dissolved into dust. I picked up the dagger as an alarm started to sound. Some Cyclopes rushed from the armory, and charged, but just then I saw a lightning bolt fly over my head and blow up some of the forges.

"Come on!" Shocker yelled. Zoë picked up our stuff, tossing weapons to me. I quickly grabbed and stealthier everything but my bow and shot at the four charging Cyclopes. Zoë hurried past, and I turned and ran up the stairs also.

Convenient they keep the armory right below the prisoners. Shadow saw Percy through the bars and screamed. I felt bad, almost letting go of a tear myself. He looked horrible. Just horrible.

Omegas POV

Where am I? I tried to get up but pain burned everywhere. I turned my head to the left to see a girl holding my head in her arms. She's cute. Oh wait, thats Shadow. Then I remembered the shaking of the building, my friends came.

Shadow was trying, emphases on try, to hold back a million tears that spilled. When I came back to reality, she hugged my injured body, but I noticed the room was, tilted? That's pretty cool.

"We only have a minute before this whole place comes down!" Someone yelled. Oh. Three people, looks like Shocker, Alpha, and Hunter rushed in and touched Shadow. She began to darken, advanced shadow travel it looks like.

But too soon the entire roof came in, and a rock tumbled down, knocking me and, Angel that is away from the other just as they left. The building was tilting way off to the side, and was now pretty much falling from the sky.

I saw Logan falling dos the sky. "Over here!" I yelled also sliding down the tilted pillar. He managed to push off the wall and slid toward us. I reached out my hand. Pound!

My feet exploded with pain shooting up my legs. I crumbled to my knees, but rolled over anyway. Logan was also on his knees, and Angel was leaning over me. "Don't do it, you won't be able to resist tap hat much pain in your condition!" Angel yelled.

"I have to!" I yelled back wrapping my wings around Angel and Logan. A gold protection symbol appeared around us as we smashed into the ground.


	11. Rise of a Primordial

**(AN: Today I'm starting something I'm going to do every ten chapters, which is go over the story and edit some simple mistakes and add details. I won't change the plot or anything, but you still could reread for a better understanding of the story if you want.)**

Chapter Ten: Rise of a Primordial

Shadow's POV

"Omega!" I sobbed into the rubble of the tower. I tossed rocks around trying to find him. Then I fell, hard. I just let my legs give out, and my body flop. "Please?" I whispered to no one. All I got was a face of dust and rocks in return as smoke bellowed from the collapsed structure.

Zoë slumped down next to me and put her arm around me. She was staring off at some unknown thing, but I could tell she was blinking back tears. We are all a family, and have grown close to each other. We weren't bound by blood but we were brothers and sisters.

"It's ok," she said softly.

"No it's not," I whispered. "It's really not." Zoë looked mystified, then smiled, then looked scared.

"Angel?" She asked hopefully. I turned to see Angel walking toward us holding Percy in her arms. A little kid walked next to her, clinging to her pant leg. They were covered in dust and chunks of stone stuck from there cloths drawing faint blood. Her hair was almost completely black, and her eyes had lost their excited spark.

"Is he ok?" I quickly asked. She frowned.

"He protected us in a core shield. He's alive, but he should not have used that much power. We should get him back to Sapphire."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Ethan will kill us if we see her without him." We laughed. Ethan has a girlfriend in sector two, named Jemma. Her codename is Sapphire.

"Let's go," I said getting up, eager to get Percy to help.

"One more thing that's really important," Angel said, looking nervous. What could it-

"HEY!" I turned to see Alpha and Shocker running toward us. Angel sighed. "Tell you later, let's go for now."  
***

I opened the door to see a girl tending to a dude who was lying on a medical bed. Her hair was chocolate colored, with streaks or pink and purple. Her eyes were blue. "Hey Sapphire," I greeted half heartedly. She smiled and waved, before seeing Omega in my arms.

"What happened?" She worriedly asked taking him. I felt one small tear in my eye.

"T-Torture," I stammered. She laid him down on a bed. "We have a war meeting now," I said beckoning my head toward the door. "First and Second sector is required." She covered Omega in a blanket and walked toward me.

"I'll get on that as soon as possible," she said pulling me into a short hug before turning to get her teammates.

"Thanks," I smiled. Before leaving for the meeting room.

Shockers POV

This will be fun, I thought. I scanned the room. I saw Chaos him freaking self, well he's my dad so it's not a big thing, but still. There was Shadow, Alpha, Hunter, Angel, Forge, Rose, Crusher, Life, Death, Sapphire, Marriage, Runner, Fleece, Exo, and Explorer. Omegas hurt, and Revenge, Bow, and Arrow are still at camp. Ok then.

No one was arguing. Just waiting to find out why they were all here. Not like Olympus, arguing about everything.

"We have a problem," a Shadow started. "It appears that on multiple occasions, we have seen the forces of Gaia and Kronos using our weapons." Mummers filled the crowd. I was shocked too. Our weapons, how?

"We think a primordial may be supporting them, and Shadow has seen, weird visions," Chaos said.

"Yes, my eyes seem to be failing me, mistaking normal Greek enemy's, for stronger dentites of End." More unsure whispers, at least it wasn't all out war of words. Cough, Olympus, Cough.

"On top of it all, End may be rising to power." I nearly fell off my seat. End? How? He was banished to the darkest area of the void. Shadow looked nauseous. I don't blame her, If she has to fight her dad again…

I stood. "So, what you're saying is that this war is not going to be easy." Good job Shocker, I thought. Way to state the obvious.

"No, I need to talk to Shadow privately about the visions, but I have some strategies for this war. I will be sending the second legion to Earth to help. I also have a surprise for you…" Chaos trailed of smirking like a madman. Then he began to glow, so bright I had to look away, and a powerful shockwave blew through the crowd.

I felt an unfamiliar weight on my body. When I looked around I, and many others let out a gasp. Well, Rose squealed. We all had awesome amour on, based off what we were best at. Kind of.

My chestplate had a sky blue color, with a white and dark blue lightning bolt going down the center. It also had some yellow to give it some lighting effect. My helmet was encrusted with a black raven, a pet animal I used to have. Oh Retex how I miss you. My leggings were mostly sky blue, a few sky animals from different planets in it. My boots were also sky blue with gold encrusted lightning bolts.

I guess he noticed people were gaping at Chaoses power, because he smirked. "I'm a creator, I create things." I laughed. "Now I would go to Earth for now. We have a few problems." I groaned. What now, I thought teleporting to the dining area.

Surprisingly, all the Olympians standing there nervously talking. What happened? It should have only been seconds on Earth time. "We have a problem, all of you just left at the exact same time."

"Not all of us stupid," I muttered for only the team to hear, causing them to smile. And can I just say thank goodness this helmet is also enchanted, casting a shadow over my face like the hoodie did. Dang it's hot, I must still have that think on.

"We left for our planet," Shadow spoke up.

"And you didn't take me," Bow said on the other side of the arena fake pouting.

"Oh right," I smiled. "Time is different on our planet. We were there like an hour, so tha-" I was cut off by Angel punching me in the gut, or trying to. I laughed because she hurt her hand on my amour. Jason! She MMed me. What's your problem, she yelled.

What did I do?

If you tell them what day is, Athena may figure out that the time you left Earth was the same time you and Percy left!

But we never told them that we were here that long ago!

So!? One of us probably told someone. You have to lie.

I signed. "Here is about," I paused thinking. It was worth seeing Athena squirm around wanting answers. "Well, it's easier to say that day here is a week there," I lied. Or, I think I lied. We all know a year here is a thousand years there, but were too lazy to count that in other formats like days or weeks.

"Interesting," Zeus gritted his teeth. "We need you to reveal yourselfs, we recently decided that you can't be trusted."

Alpha came flat and said, "want help or not." They all nodded wearily.

"But why are there more of you now," Athena asked.

"This is legion two, this war is going to be harder than it looked."

"Where's Omega?" Annabeth asked, was that worry in her voice? Why does she care. Before I could answer, the ground shook, followed by three quick blows of the coach horn. An attack.


	12. A Deadly Message

Chapter Eleven: A Deadly

Message

Shockers POV

Can't we ever get a break, like ever! I want to just relax! Dang. I had just recently analyzed the situation. I hadn't seen Leo, Frank, or Hazel yet. Well apart from when we said we were dead on day one. What happened to them? I had pranks and stuff planned. And why did Annabeth care for Omega? Unless he revealed to her, because he removed his face from there memories of Omega.

He did take her somewhere after he won, but I hope that he didn't make friends with her. We had so much planned, mostly spiders and stuff. A hunt for her labtop thing that she likes so much for some reason.

I also noticed camp was a lot different now that both camps were in one camp. Almost everything was rearranged. There was even a big stone wall surrounding camp, guess the magic border isn't enough.

In the center was the Big House standing tall. To the left of it was a spiral with all the cabins in it. To the right was all the training exercises, the arena in the center. North to the Big house was the dining pavlone, farther up was the campfire.

South happened to be a little more training. Funny I think of this now as I charge past it into battle. With Omega out, Shadow was technically leader, but of course she left to check on him, so I have to deal with this. I was surprised how organised the campers were though. Rusty, but it's not like they just charged out like they used to.

They were grabbing armor quickly, putting it on and moving out. They had archers on the walls shooting monsters down. The campers were lining up inside the wall to march out to meet the monsters, and I decided to make this better.

"My team follow me," I said gesturing them over. "Were going around the monsters and attacking from behind when they attack from the front." We exited through the side onto the beach and started to run across quietly.

We speed up the hill and into the forest, watching the monsters walk straight by us from the shrubbery. I pulled out my spear, it danced with electricity worse than Zeus's master bolt.

It wasn't a big wave of monsters. In the front were Cyclopes with rusted and ripped up armor. Then there were Emposia, followed by some hellhounds with more Cyclopes bring up the rear. This wasn't even good! The armor sucked, and what kind of placement is that. This is the kind of thing you throw at an army to weaken them. I growled at the thought.

We decided to keep moving so we could time it perfect. Soon we had traveled to the army's backside and were waiting for the campers to charge on the front. Soon enough they charged so the monsters wouldn't be on top of them, and so did we.

I drew my spear and pointed it to the Cyclops's. I summoned lightning, striking my spear which now danced with electricity. Surprised, the Cyclops's turned to see us charging into battle.

The battle was quick, and the Cyclops had no idea what to do. I jumped at the first Cyclopes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw arrows and javelins flying past me. I struck down, killing the Cyclops instantly. If you're wondering why I can't fly, I lost that ability for some reason when I joined the army. That's why I really want wings.

Anyway I hit the ground and tossed my spear which sliced through two more Cyclops's. Drawing my bow, I shot five bolts of pure lightning itself at the enemy. I don't even know how those fisics work, but science can't prove god's ethire so don't ask. It struck down on them, destroying them instantly.

Putting that away for my sword I leapt at them. I didn't notice it, but I caused the wind behind me to get intense, propelling me forward. Cyclopes exploded into golden dust all around me. Armor and clubs clanked to the ground, though most of these cyclops were unarmed.

My sword sliced clean through the armor of the next one, angering him. He roared and tried to swat me away, put I pulled my shield in my left hand and his arm bounced right off. I brought my right hand around and stabbed the arm before he could bring it up. He stumbled back, and was impaled by Alpha's sword.

The Hellhounds turned to see us and growled. Clicking on a button on my sword, I tossed it. It summoned lightning everywhere it flew, killing many hounds and I drew a dagger.

I blinked as a bright light showed near the end of the monsters. I straightened my focus again and charged back attacking at the few remaining Hellhounds who perished almost immediately.

I turned to see the other mobs, but instead there was just a pile of dust with Omega and Shadow brushing their cloths. I rolled my eyes. "You two are too powerful." Omega just smirked at me.

"You mad bro? Did you forget to take your pills today," he replied making a sad face.

"No," I grumbled, looking at the ground. My eyes moved to the scroll in his hands. "What's that?" I asked. Omega shrugged. I noticed he was using Shadow to hold him up properly. "And should you be fighting?"

"And who's the kid," Shadow added.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'm going to answer this backwards. The kid is my brother, who is in my room waiting for me to come back. No I shouldn't be fighting, and as for this." He unrolled the scroll and read aloud.

"You may think that just because the prophecy has been told, you have unbeatable team of Warriors, now double the size, and camps and hunters combined that you can win. Well I have surprises too. I have a spy in your camp, multiple actually. I have risen End and the army of the dark, and it will only get worse. Signed, Gaia."

 **AN: ok guys, I am really sorry have to updated recently. It feels like forever and I have been really bus you so am sorry. Good news: we are getting to the action in this story. I love writing action stories, and will never abandon this story. I also am sad to say I got bored with my other story, Percy Jackson and the Army's, so It put it on hold. However, I want to do two stories at once, so I have a new story(series) Okymous has Fallen. Anyways guys thank you so much for watching. Again I will be updating previous chapters with more details later, so if I don't update, be sure to check those, as well as my other story, Peace out!**


	13. The Reveal

Chapter Twelve: The Reveal

Omega's POV

"Come on dad," I whined like the little kid I am. "Just because they don't know us doesn't mean they don't trust us."

"You even said you'd reveal after the first attack." Chaos just looked at me. "Seriously. I know how much it hurts you, but the quicker this ends, the quicker we can all go home." I looked at him, then out the window where the light poured down on the camp. With the golden hills and the campers training in the fields, I almost forgot how they had betrayed me, but I shook the feeling. _Only some can be forgiven. Maybe none._

"Fine," I spat painfully. "At campfire we will reveal, but don't expect me to be happy about it." Before Chaos could try to cheer me up, I threw on my hood and jumped out the window. Wings spreading, I took to the skies to cool off.

 _I can't believe this, why do the fates hate me? Or, do the fates even control me anymore? Maybe when I'm on Earth, because this sucks._

When I reached the clouds I expected myself to cry, but nothing came. They didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve my tears. I spend to long trying to forget, now I must just let it go. I began to glide back down to camp. It's Sunday today so we have some time to do free activities.

 _Yo Percy!_ Alpha MMed me.

 _Hi, I got some bad knews._

 _It'll have to wait, Zeus called another war meeting._

 _Great, just great. Tell the others to meet us on Olympus._ With that I flashed to Olympus to see the rest of the army talking happily. "Already did," Alpha smirked. Zeus slammed his master bolt into the ground.

"So now that we have the map of the monster bases we can launch that attack on Gaia." Dang! I completely forgot! "The map please." Shadow pulled out a map and placed it in the center of the room. Gods, soldiers, and demigods huddled around it.

From the looks of it, Kronos was mounting his base on Mount Tam, Gaia had a huge mansion in Michigan, and a black End symbol appeared on a huge building in the spot where Camp Jupiter used to be.

"Michigan," Annabeth wandered aloud. "Why Michigan?"

"No clue, but we have to attack Gaia while she's weak. Omega how's the spaceship going."

"Yeah…."

"You completely forgot didn't you," Hunter said slightly annoyed. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and nodded. "Classic," she sighed. "What now, we have to attack."

"I have an idea," Alpha said. I'm gonna get hit so hard for this, but it's now or never. "I say we take the personal spaceship. We spend the next three days preparing camp and removing the personal stuff from the ship, and bam, we're done. We leave with the ten members Wednesday."

"Great idea Luke." With that like I guessed, he punched me and flew halfway across the throne room like a bird without wings. Smashing through the pillars and landing outside with a small trickle of blood of my forehead.

 _I'm so sorry! Are you ok?_ Alpha MMed me.  
 _Yeah, sorry but Chaos told us we had to reveal._

 _Kay._

"Luke," Annabeth said in the cold low whisper used for me. Luke flicked back his hood and people from the titan war gasped, shock evident on their faces. Annabeth slowly stepped toward him without notice and ghasped. She reached out to touch his face, as if checking if he was real, but Luke slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me Annabeth, you have no permission to touch me." She stumbled back in shock, but before she could ask what he meant he turned to Shadow. "And Elle, tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut."

"Zoe, tell your boyfriend to stop complaining." Zoe flicked down her hood and the hunters and Artemis ghasped. Not sure if that was more toward her being alive, or her having a boyfriend. Either way if Luke ends up as a jackalope I'll know who to blame. Then I remembered the fact that my hair and eye color is changed even though we never really showed it because the hoods were like a bad habit. I flicked and it changed it back, when I realized the others must have before.

"I could just pull Silena charmspeak card again." Silena smirked and pulled down her hood Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite herself rushed forward with tears in her eyes, Clarisse did the same. That was an unusual friendship but a good one.

"Noo," Bianca moaned. "Why is it always that. Remember last time." I smirked. Last time we used Selina to charmspeak someone the arena blew up with Bianca and Zoe in it. They avoided the blast, but the rubble piled them under it. Why would someone want to do that? Pretty much our version of April Fools gone wrong.

"Please Bianca, I know you were thinking the same thing," she flicked down and Nico and Hades rushed forward to hug her why she gladly accepted, and Artemis also slowly stepped forward.

"You don't know that Charlie, you can't read my mind." We kept playing around until finally it came to me and Shocker. I almost smiled at the reunions. Almost. They were so nice and happy, but ours would be bitter and hash. Bow gave me a sideways grin. _Be surprised,_ I MMed Annabeth.

 _Kill her,_ a cold voice said through the MM system.

 _Who said that!_ I yelled. No response. _Hello?_ No one. Everyone was too busy talking with there old friends to hear. I guess the expression on my face was pretty weird, because Bow started laughing.

"Don't cry Percy it's ok." I flipped off my hood and laughed. The room grew dark, everyone's eyes locked on me. A shadow drifted across the throne room, and a cold breeze swept through. "There looking at me funny Jason," I said ripping down his hood. Annabeth reacted first because she already knew, and ran toward me arms extended. Shadow stepped in her path, hands folded across her chests. "You have no right to touch him," Alpha stated and flashed us out and too our rooms.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. _I hope they don't go begging for forgiveness or anything like that._

 _They will._ The voice said. _Trusting Annabeth was a bad choice. Remember that._

 _Who are you!_ I yelled. I heard a slight knocking noise. My head shot around the room until I noticed someone looming in the window. "Leo what the heck!?" He gave a slight wave and knocked on the window again. _How did he even get up there. I guess the best thing to do is just ignore him._

I looked at my nightstand and grabbed a book and pretended to read it. Chapter one, The End of the World. Already the end in chapter one? Sorry, I couldn't help it. I heard a loud crash and Leo jumped through my window, hammer in his hand. Glass shards flew in every direction but at me, because I used my powers over the wind to blow them away. "How's it goin man?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean how's it going!? Get out!" I blew him back, but allowed him to land safely on the ground. My door swung open and in came Alpha with a freaking army uniform on. In his hand was a void bullet pistol. "There everywhere Percy! Were surrounded!"

"What!?" I screeched grabbing his shoulders. "Were not ready!"

"Oh, I'm talking about sad campers begging for forgiveness. I see one already broke down the window?"

"Yes," I said smirking. This would be fun. I knew I'd have to face them at some point, but for now we would play a little cat and mouse. I'm happy to be the mouse, the very overpowered mouse. Alpha frowned, but quickly realized what I was thinking. "Lutinet Alpha, at your service," he said doing a mini solute. "Now, GET TO THE ROOF." I heard a loud crash. There goes the front doors I guess.

 _Hey everyone!_ I MMed the team. _How about a little cat and mouse. I'm the mouse, protect me!_

 _Ok,_ they MMed in unison. Creepy. I burst into the hallway to see most of the army standing in army uniforms. Did they know what was coming? "We lost Angel and Hunter in the stamped downstairs." _Dang. There pushing._

"Bow, Arrow, Revenge. You guys hold them here. Let's go guys." So this is what it feels like to be a celebrity. I jumped out my window and soared gracefully toward the ground. A hook flew past me and landed in the grass. I turned to see the others sliding down a slick chain, while Forge used the swift wings he crafted himself. There fragile, can't be used in battle unless completely necessary.

My comrades landed next to me, causing me to chuckle at their uniforms. This would be fun.

Annabeth's POV

This would be the most dangerous thing I ever did, physically and socially. _Percy trusts you,_ I told myself. _It will work._ If anyone found out I would get beat to a plump or maybe even killed. What am I doing? Operation get back together with Percy.

I know, I know, I wasted my one short with him, but it was a horrible mistake. If he's been with Shadow thousands of years and hasn't proposed, something's holding him back. He doesn't love her the way he loved me. The way he hopefully still does. I sharpened my knife. This would be the most dangerous thing ever. If Shadow or Percy find out, I'll die for sure.

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the Hades cabin door. Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico were there because they opposed breaking into Percy's house and begging for his forgiveness. I mean, it doesn't sound very smart. Hazel opened the door, perfect. "Can you come with me for a sec?" I asked her. She nodded and we stepped outside. I gestured her into my cabin where everyone was gone. Percy wasn't their favorite, and I have no clue where the new people were, but oh well!

"Hazel, I need you to manipulate the mist," I said.

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"Make it look like Shadow is cheating on Percy." She stepped back in shock.

"No way, I'm trying to make friends with him again. This would probably get me killed!" She yelled outraged, but I didn't have time for it. I drew the knife and pointed it an inch from her chest. Her breathing heavily and she looked at me fearfully. "Wh-what are you doing," she stammered.

"You will do what I say, or Frank and Nico both die." She looked at me with so much fear, I almost felt bad. But I would do anything to get Percy back. "And If you tell anyone, they die. I'll find away." She gulped and nodded. "Now leave," I said and she bolted out the door. Step one complete. Now the most disgusting step of all, step two. I walked out the door and over to Poseidon cabin. Yep, you guessed it. This will either make Percy jealous, or just really mad. Hopefully the first.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Nothing. So I cracked the door open a little. I nearly jumped at what I saw. There was a ladder going through the bottom of the cabin. I hurried over to it and looked down. What surprised me most was there was a pit going far down. So my curious nature got to me, and I wanted to see what was down there.

I grabbed the ladder and began to climb down. As I descended I felt horrible. My stomach twisted into knots and it suddenly became hard to breath. My eyes took time to focus on simple colors. The walls appeared to be a rough stone, like it was built in a hurry. When I got close to the forever seeing tunnel downward, I jumped off the ladder and twisted around. There stood a long tunnel with cracked stone walls and an open iron door at the end.

I rushed down the hall and peered into an open room. I saw Kyle standing in the center looking into what looked like an iris message. How did he get one of those through down here? I looked into it, and after like a minute of trying to focus, I saw something I would have never wanted to see. It looked like the giant known as Polybotes.

"So I hear they are planning to attack this Wednesday right?" Polybotes asked.

"Yes master. They are taking five campers and five of the army members."

I collapsed and began to cough. My eyes were more blurry than ever and I curled myself into a ball. "No!" Polybotes screamed. "Gaia spent so much power collapsing this tunnel and you just left the hatch open!" Kyle walked over to me and kicked me onto my back. He placed a stygian iron sword at my neck.

"Last chance Annabeth. Join us or die." He pushed the sword slightly into my skin drawing a small trickle of blood. I gulped, but then smirked. If this is how it has to be, it will be this way. "I'll join you, but I need something in return." He nodded.

"If it's within reason."

"It is," I said smiling.

Omega's POV

I hid under the big house with the remaining members of the Percy protection force, Alpha and Shocker. Well it's a Percy Jason force, but that would sound weird. "We just want to apologize!" Someone screamed. Good. I mist traveled to the beach and MMed everyone that I had left. I had had enough hiding for one day. I had to face them sooner or later. And later is now. I rubbed my eyes and focused on a scene on the beach I would never want to see. Shadow appeared to be having a heated make out session with Kyle. I just collapsed there and began to cry.

 _Why? I've done so much. Where did I go wrong!?_ I yelled at myself.

 _What's wrong?_ Someone asked through the MM. Uh-oh, I MMed that. And that was Shadow. _If she's making out on the beach why is she MISSing me?_

 _The beach, I'm not on the beach. WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAKING OUT!?_ Dam, I think that blew out my eardrums. Yes I spelt dam right, don't question it. I forced the tears to stop, and I got to my feet. She was still making out, but she would have noticed me by now. I mean come on, a crying kid on the beach three feet away from you. _WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? ANSWER ME!_

 _Shadow,_ I MMed. _Come to the beach, and bring the mist detector._ Yes, we have a mist detector. We have some crazy equipment that Forge build us. After like five minutes of watching 'Shadow' make out with Kyle, the real Shadow appeared next to me. "What the heck!?" She screamed.

"A trick," I muttered. "Someone tried to break us up." I remembered the voice from earlier. _Trusting Annabeth was a bad choice._ Shadow walked up to the fake copple and scanned it.

"It says, Hazel Levesque. Five minutes ago." Rage bubbled inside me like bubbly water. I'm mad, I got nothing better. I mist traveled to Hades cabin door and kicked it. It exploded causing wood chips to fly everywhere. A very surprised group of people consisting of Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. They all screamed as wood chips landed around them. I extended my arm and blew Frank away from Hazel into a wall. I swiped to the left knocking away Nico, then to the right slapping Piper right in the face.

I walked up to Hazel and pushed her on the floor. "What did you do!" I screamed.

"A-Annabeth. S-she said If I d-didn't he-help she-she'd hurt N-Nico and Frank," she stammered. I loosened my grip on her shirt. "Sorry?" She gulped out. I nodded and walked for the exit. "She wants you back," Hazel stated. "Be careful?" She said, but it was more of a question. Maybe she can be forgiven, and a few selective others. Not Piper. And never Annabeth. When I find her I will make her wish she was never born.


	14. Taken

Chapter Thirteen: Taken

Alpha's POV

I don't really know what to think. Everyone is going to Omega for forgiveness, but tomorrow they will notice me. They will remember team death over here. What If I'm not forgiven? The others comforted me when I joined the army. They told me I was a hero in the end, and that's what mattered. What If there like Percy though? When I first joined, he was cold towards me. After a few missions he warmed up, and now we're family. What If they never warm up? What If I'm just a dull traitor?

I breathed in the warm air. I was leaning against Thalia's pine. The walls loomed over the camp casting a dark shadow as the sun set. I could see forge building something like a cannon on the wall. Castor, who had completely taken plant powers was setting up weeds and spiked plants. Hermes kids set up traps. Inside Athena kids would be making strategies for defence. Both of our squads ran around preparing.

I don't know when the attack will take place, but I assume it will be soon. Probably after we attack Gaia. Hopefully they don't attack while we're there. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel like I was needed in camp. Like I was welcome. I rested there and drifted into a deep sleep, or so I thought.

Mist settled around me. _World of dream,_ I thought bitterly. _Who this time?_ "Me," said a creepy voice. I turned to see a man in a long dark cloak that covered mostly all his body. He was looking down making it hard to see his face. I couldn't make it out, but I had a feeling I already knew who it was. "End."

"Yes little kid, it is me. And I'm not here to talk. I want you dead." I stumbled back. He brought me here just to kill me? Why? "Because," he said, probably reading my thoughts or something. "You are important to this war of mine. Not only to me, but to them too. You will be important If your not stopped. You could change everything." Again I stumbled back further. Gladly, this dreamscape was completely flat with no structures. I didn't have time to think because he charged.

With lightning speed, his sword fell into his hand and he dashed forward. I tried to move, but the blade caught the edge of my arm creating a small gash. I whipped out Day and spun back at him, swinging my sword in a curved arch with my right hand. He blocked it easily with his right hand, and a purple sphere appeared in his left. It was glowing and probably dangerous.

I felt a slash in the leg. I looked down to see a gash going through my cloths. I was armorless, leaving me very exposed against the smirking End. I dashed back and created a fireball in my other hand. He raised his arm as If he was going to throw the sphere, but instead a beam shot out of it. Off guard, the beam hit me and send me flying backward. End rubbed his hand against the ground and I hit something, hard. I could literally hear my back crack. I probably broke it. Leaning against the random object that had appeared behind me, I tossed three quick fireballs at him, which he easily deflected. Then he shot a weird void colored beam at me. That's the last I remembered before the blackout.

My skin felt like it was burning. My eyes fluttered open to a weird sight. Blue, with bubbles coming from my mouth. Water. I willed the water to push me to the surface, or I tried. The water wouldn't budge. Then the pain came. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, and it surged throughout my body.

I tried to use the water but I couldn't, the pain was way too great. It had drained all my power and I couldn't move. I could hear shouts in the distance, must be how I woke up. Then there were ripples in the top of the water. They were followed by high pitched screams. One scream stuck out for me though, one I know anywhere. Zoë.

Using a new found strength, I pushed myself to the surface. Rocketing out of the water, the strength left me the second I surfaced, and I collapsed to the ground next to the lake. Someone caught me, and lifted me up to them. I saw Zoë looking me in the eye with silent tears running down her cheeks. All I wanted was to comfort her, but everything hurt to much.

"I thought they took you too," she said sadly staring into my eyes.

"Who else?" I quietly asked.

"Later, let's get you back." Bianca came into the clearing and ran to my right side. Together the girls basically dragged me away. It wasn't long before we reached camp, and boy it looked good. "What day is it?" I asked.

"Wednesday." The day we attack Gaia's base in Michigan. That makes sense, because camp was completely decked out for war. The walls now had golden shields on them, real ones for whatever reason. The wall also had now made the top like a castle wall, with openings for people to shoot. I also noticed machines like cannons and rapid fire arrow torrents decorating the top.

The traps, I can't even explain that. They decorated the area all throughout the front of the camp. The plan was probably to kill as many monsters with traps while they shoot arrows at them. Then they will grab swords and meet them on the battlefield. Makes the most sense. Bianca shadow trailed us to the infirmary where they set me down on a bed.

Jemma from the second legion came up to me. "She will help you," Zoë said gently kissing my forehead. "And don't worry about the mission, we got Ethan to go."

Shockers POV

I'm worried about Percy. Ever since Shadow went missing, he barely talks. Oh yeah, so Percy went to beat up Annabeth for trying to break him and Elle up, but was met with Kyle instead. Kyle decided to fight Omega, again and lost. He almost died. When Percy left to find Annabeth, he found her in his cabin. He hit her pretty hard, but after that, Elle went missing.

He barely eats and the first night I heard cries echo out of his room sadly. We looked everywhere, even back home, but it was no use. We reached the conclusion that she must have been kidnapped, and Percy pretty much cracked. He is still going on the mission today hoping to find clues, but I secretly doubted it. Alphas out injured, and Shadows out missing. So Revenge and Hunter are taking their place temporarily.

Also we had a meeting. While we are on Earth, Omega expects to be called only Omega. Same with everyone else. So I guess our code names are our only names for now. Maybe forever, considering what Per-Omega said. He wants us to even call each other code names when we think about each other. So our old selves are dead now. Well, the names anyway.

I looked over the spaceship that had just landed near camp. It was blue and purple, with laser cannons, missiles, torpedoes, and a lot more. I looked over camp one last time where camper rushed around in armor with weapons stealthed behind them. We had really gone all out giving the campers chaos metal equipment. Seriously, it took a lot of training, but now we have bow and arrows, to maces and lances. Yup. We're bringing some medieval stuff into this.

We even have horses that are fully armored. Unfortunately, the campers and horses armor was only celestial bronze or imperial gold. All of this, but we won't have it easy in any way. The army of the dark barely lost to chaos last time, but again? It may take more than luck to save us. And chaos can only fight End. Stupid ancient laws prevent him from doing more.

I noticed a soft hand lie on my shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late," Bianca, I mean Angels soft voice came from behind. I sighed and turned back to the spaceship wrapping my arm around Angel's waist. _What now? How would this work? Was there any way we could make this easier?_ The questions were too much for me to handle, but I managed to make it to the spaceship without going crazy. One question stuck out in my mind. What would Omega become?

Omegas POV

Why me? All I knew was my life is falling apart. I am currently sitting in my room on the ship waiting for take off. My room is technically awesome. Since water is my second strongest strength, but Alpha wanted fire, I have a room like it. The floor was a tank with sea creatures swimming about and playing. The walls were a underwater painting of a sea creature from every cool planet we went to with an Ocean. The bed was ocean green colored. There were a lot of things in the room, but I think you get the theme enough to picture it.

Oh, right. You wonder why all this is in a guest ship. Well since they know us why not bring the normal ship. My armor and weapons rack/stand glittered in the sun light. "Are you sad?" I jumped from my bed and grabbed Nightfury from the weapon rack. I spun behind me, only to see a tank of sacred fish and a scared five year old. "Logan," I asked. The ship rocketed forward. Uh-oh. I rushed out of the ship and up the hall, but at the last second a door opened and I slammed into it.

I stumbled back holding my nose which took most the impact, the door closed revealing a flirting Annabeth. Great. Just, great. The ship creaked and steadied. "Move," I said coldly. She didn't, but I basically predicted her next move. She leaned in quickly to kiss me, but I shoved her aside and tried to run but she grabbed my shirt.

I turned to punch her but noticed a black haired girl knocking her down for me. Thalia? She wasn't even supposed to be here. In case you're confused with all the changes, here's the people that are supposed to be here. Annabeth, Piper, Will, Nico, Hazel, me, Shocker, Angel, Hunter, and Revenge. Why random people keep showing up, I don't know. The ship jerked forward.

"Go," Thalia breathed. I nodded and turned to run up the stairs. With a few wind powered turns and parkour, I made it to the cockpit, but it was too late. We were in our max planetary speed. We would be in Michigan over Gaia's base in a few minutes, so I just ran back. I guess Logans with us on this one.

I reached the lower hall to see Thalia pinning Annabeth to a wall. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Thalia screamed. "You used to be so kind, so helpful. You used your smarts for good, not trying to get the ex you dumped back! You tried to break him up!"

"Well I missing having my dream guy for so long! I waited years to get him back, and I intend on doing so!" Annabeth screamed back.

Thalia sighed. "So that's it. Not being with Percy broke you huh? It hurt to not have him with you. Every second. Every battle. That's it." Annabeth smiled like she won something. I almost felt bad watching Annabeth slowly nod. Keyword, almost. She blew her forgiveness with me. She showed her true colors. "THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON HIM!" Thalia yelled so loud I swear the ship shook.

Annabeth's head turned to me and her eyes widened. "Help!" She squawked. "Shes abusing me!" Thalia's eyes widened in fear as if I believed that cheater.

"Please Annabeth, I heard everything. And for your information, you will never be with me." To my surprise, she broke down crying and ran into the guest room. I felt no regret. My anger instantly blew away as I noticed Logan tugging on my shirt.

"Who is that girl? Shes scary," he said clinging to my side. Thalia walked over to me. Since we haven't really got alone time to catch up, I expected a hug or something, her being the only one who didn't betray me. Instead, she slabbed me across the face. "Where have you been?" She asked tearing up. Since I forgave Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Leo.

"We will catch up at home, I promise. I will talk to you all later, but If you want to know a secret-" I stopped when the whole ship shook. I swore in an ancient language called Chaotics, then mist traveled to the bridge only to ghasp at the sight of hundreds of missiles flying toward us.


	15. The Temple of Earth

Chapter Fourteen: The Temple of Earth

Shadow's POV

I groaned as I fell to the floor. Not again, I thought praying to Chaos the torture was over. Unfortunately he didn't answer. The robed girl shadowing herself from my sight was back. You guessed it, I'm being tortured. I don't know how it happened, but I walked into my room and collapsed almost immediately.

My arm throbbed with pain from the last time they attacked me. The robbed girl used my own weapons to attack me. What a disgrace. She smiled and walked toward me. Her weird aura almost made me want to die myself. Cold breezes picked up as my eyes blurred. I could feel the air intensifying around me as it blew back and forth. I clenched my fist.

I jumped up only to be hit by a solid stone wall. My head hit first, and most impact went to my nose where blood squirted out. I probably broke it. I screeched in pain as I fell back to the ground. "Don't try to escape. I got full primordial powers now. You are insured for failure."

I just grunted causing her to snicker. "I have a friend who wants to see you," she said stepping to the right and removing the stone wall. This revealed my least favorite person in the universe. "Annabeth," I grumbled. "What brings you here?" I found out she was actually a traitor for the other side.

"I have a job for you."

Omegas POV

Not good, life is really not working well for me. "Lasers, missiles, cannons!" I yelled. "Send everything! We have to blow them up before they reach the ship. And that's how the outside looked like a Star Trek scene. "Whats happening," Logan asked, still clinging to my pant leg.

"Just stay close," I said, earning him to give a small nod. I focused all my power on me. Logan closed his eyes, scared by the small purple particles I had started emitting. I felt a tug on my gut as the particles increased all around me. Suddenly Logan was forced back as all my armor and weapons teleported onto me. My hoodie was still under the armor, hood off. My crown was glued to the top of my helmet, because chaos loves to make me wear it no matter what. It's a wonder that I was allowed to take it off for the first part of this mission.

I pulled out Nightfury and nodded to Logan. "Cool," he muttered in awe.

"Ok, guys we need to land now! If we all crash and die it's counted as a fail. And we will be dead, so that'll suck." Now, when I said that I didn't mean full speed, but I guess that's what they thought considering the whole ship jerked forward. It spiraled around toward the ground level with missiles and deadly projectiles flying at it from every direction. Logan flew backwards almost into a wall but grabbed him with my free right hand. Then I stabbed Nightfury into the ground so I could hold onto something.

The ship was in seconds at ground level, and ready for a clear level. Unfortunately, a missile hit the engines at the last second shooting us far off to the left. A red alarm blared throughout the room as the lights slowly dimmed. "We lost power in the left terminal," Alpha said in an oddly calm voice. I gripped Logan's arm firmer, causing him to gulp. The engines groaned as we hit the ground.

All I felt was dizziness as we spun out of control cutting down every tree in our path, and I made one mistake. I let go.

I shot up and looked around franticly only to see a bunch of armored people around me. I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was the quest members, and a few others. Annabeth, Piper, Will, Nico, Hazel, Shocker, Angel, Hunter, Revenge, Thalia, and Logan. "Don't worry, you were only out like a minute," said a laughing Hunter. I jumped up and grabbed Nightfury from the floor.

I realized I was somehow outside the ship now. There were fields in every directions of thick grass that reached up to your waist. Quite scratchy actually, but I'm trained to handle it. Based on the campers squirming, they weren't . In the center, stood what looked like a temple, but it was big as a mansion. It was perched on a huge mound of rock and dirt, no doubt risen by Gaia. What scared me more was the misses on the side were still active and pointing towards us.

I stealthed Nightfury and turned my attention to the downed ship. It looked fine overall, but the left engine was emitting smoke from all vents, and I don't think it will run for a while. I pointed toward the mansion's temple. I'll just call it a temple for the time being. "We need to take that temple out. Spare no one, spare nothing. Destroy it all. As for the plan," I turned to Shocker, the surprisingly good strategies to finish my sentence.

"Ok," he said. "There will be three groups. First includes of Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Hunter. Second is Hazel, Nico, Angel, and," he paused temporarily. "I guess Logan could go too. Finally group three of me, Omega, Revenge, and Will." I looked down slightly mad. Shocker knew we couldn't leave Logan behind, nor could we hide him or take him back. At least I thought he'd be with me. I think I'll have the most dangerous job, so we'll hope he stays safe.

"Group One will go around to the left side and fire arrows up at the temples plasma, laser, and normal cannons. Group two will do the same for the missiles and disruptors. That will give my group clearance to attack the temple straight on. Ok?" We all nodded. "Ok fall out!"

Group two ran immediately, and began drawing and passing around ranged weapons until they ducked down being masked by the grass. Group one began to go, but Annabeth turned to me. "Good luck," she said in a flirtatious tone blowing a kiss. Then someone grabbed her ear and she was pulled into to the grass leaving only me and my group.

"Ok, let's run straight into them like idiots!"

Thalia's POV

I really don't like Annabeth anymore. Ok, I wouldn't have as much against her if she broke up with Percy like a normal person. I would still be kind of mad, because of all he did for her, but what she actually did? She hurt him so bad by cheating on him, especially when she was all he had left.

Plus the rest of the camp was horrible to him, after all he did for them. We ran through the kind of tall grass toward the side of the temple. I don't understand this plan very well, but I know it's very dangerous. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow carefully, while still running.

"You know Thalia, you suck!" Annabeth screamed. Bang. That's all I'm going to say. The ground we stood on exploded rocketing us backward. Me, Hunter, and Annabeth landed on our feet. Piper had no such luck. She smashed into the ground hitting her head and tumbling backwards. "Mines?" I questioned. Hunter shock her head no and pointed to the temple. One of the cannons was drawing smoke while the rest slowly turned toward us.

"Annabeth are you insane! You just told them our exact location!" Hunter screamed. I lost my control. Before I could tell myself to stop my knee connected with Annabeth's chest causing her to stumble backwards. She dropped to her knees and coughed a few times. The last one let out a few drops of blood, but I still regret nothing.

"Do you mind," Annabeth growled. "All I'm trying to do, is get my boyfriend back."

"Well you want," I said with a chuckle.

"Stop arguing and run you idiots!" Hunter yelled diving back into the shrubbery. I didn't mess around and immediately jumped in another direction not looking back. Cannons began to roar in the distance, followed by explosions.

I didn't stop running, until I made the mistake of looking back. All the cannons blazed with activity, but two in particular were aimed at me. And I tripped on a rock. Midair I saw one of the cannons fire. I can't die now. I thought. I can't let my friends down. Not before the battles even begun!

Somehow I stuck out my hands and pushed myself away from the explosion the happened seconds after, huffing mounds of grass and dirt at me. I whipped wet grass from my eyes only to see a plasma blast two inches away. I tried to jump away, but the explosion shot me into the air.

When I landed again, it was in the whole where the explosion happened. It wasn't big air time, but I could hear my legs snap like twigs when I landed. I screamed in pure pain. It hurt more than anything in my life before. I groaned and tried to stand but my legs wouldn't even move at all. I heard bustling in the tall grass before someone popped up at the edge.

"Annabeth help!" I screamed.

"Get out yourself," she spat.

"I can't my legs are broken!"

"Well it sucks to suck doesn't it!"

"This is serious the canons about to fire." To my surprise she just smiled and watched my. "PLEASE ANNABETH I'M GOING TO DIE!" She smirked even wider. "Go right ahead."

Shockers POV

I pushed open the temple doors gently. Omega, Revenge and Will stood behind weapons ready. I walked in followed by the others letting the doors shut by themselves. They didn't close before a shrill scream ripped through the air. It send a cold chill down my back, making me worry, but I shook it off and pulled my spear.

The place was definitely interesting with many rooms, but I could tell they didn't matter. It was the center room across the hall that would matter. I beckoned my head toward it and they nodded sprinting off for the center room.

We were almost there when Will let out a yelp. I turned around only to see an army of Laistrygonian Giants holding huge boulders. Will was on the ground with a smaller rock on his leg. "You ok," Omega asked. Will nodded and pulled his bow.

The lead giant was not Lastigonian though. It was Polybotes. I'll let you know now we don't need a god to kill him, so this won't be horrible. But all these boulders flying in every direction could be fatal. Will took the first move, firing an arrow at one of the Giants, only to be blocked by his Boulder.

And all Hades broke loose. I ran at the Giants on the left with lightning speed. I jumped and raised my spear, or I tried. I looked down to notice a mound of dirt was holding my right leg down. So she's getting stronger. I summoned lightning on the dirt, shooting it in every direction.

This time I got a proper jump off and flew at the Giants. I summoned electricity on the spear and flew down. A giant threw a rock at me but my spear smashed it into four pieces. With great force I landed on the first Giants head and stabbed it with my spear. I then jumped to the giant on the far left and shanked it. With amazing speed I spun around and pointed my spear at one of the middle Giants and shot a bolt of lightning.

After being shanked the giant I was on collapsed throwing me back, but I landed on my feet. I smiled at the look of horror on Polybotes face as the team killed the rest of the Giants. I didn't notice an arm around my neck until my feet got kicked out and I was slammed into the ground leaving a small crater.

I groaned and sat up noticing the dirt and stone ground closing around my arms and legs. "Omega!" I screamed. The ground let me free, and spit me up into the roof, where I caught my focus and landed gracefully on the floor. Before me stood Omega and Gaia rapidly fighting with powers and weapons. I diced to let them handle it and charged Polybotes. He appeared to have taken down Will's leg. And Revenge was helping heal it.

Easiest handicap ever. Polybotes was turned, I charged my electric spear and rushed forward. I jumped and stabbed it into his back causing him to immediately explode in gold dust, but that's not what worried me. Omega let out such a painful scream I had never heard anything worse.

I turned around to see a horrible sight. No, no, no what happened! Omega was crying on his knees, Gaia looked barely stable with many, many wounds, and Shadow who had somehow got here was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Leave," Gaia instructed. "Allow us to regroup and attack your petty camp at full force." Omega made a teleportation symbol and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them we were on the crashed ship. Everyone was there apart from one.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked.

"Sorry Shocker," said Annabeth who was in the corner drenched in blood. "I tried to save her." I collapsed. I thought Omega just left her out by mistake. I fought tears. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong, but I couldn't. I raised my hand to my mouth and bit right into the center of it. Many screams were heard, mostly Angel.

Then there was Revenge trying to lighten the mood by making jokes. "Dude, why did you bite your hand, this ain't Attack on Titan." Nothing could lighten my mood though. I felt horrible, and why wouldn't I. My blood sister was dead.


	16. The Battle of CHB begins

Omegas POV

Why me? Am I just hated by everyone, I let out a painful scream as the ship jerked to a start. It would run, but at a slower speed due to the engine that went down. I laid Shadow on my bed and sat on across from her. She was still hot even without consciousness.

A tear slipped from my eye as I looked at her bloody and bruised body. We stopped the bleeding, but it still looked gross. I did this. It was like Gaia just pulled her out of the ground. Ps he wouldn't be this bad If I could have stopped my swing, but since just couldn't. I cut her across the chest. I made it so much worse.

A raspy voice whispered in my mind, _We will catch up at home, I promise._ I began to cry, harder than ever before. How long had Shadow been tortured, and to what extend? _I promise._ And now Thalia is dead, one of the only campers who I still liked. _What is my life?_

Shockers POV

Camp looks horrible. What was left of the barely working ship went in rotation for a landing near Camp. The battle had already begun, and when we entered the area we heard a huge cheer from everyone below. It looked like the first wave of monsters had charged the walls and all died in the traps we set. There were craters, and small fires everywhere.

The campers were all either outside fighting or shooting from the walls, but that was mostly hunters and some Apollo campers. None of our squad or the second. We have to save as many lives on the front as possible. Everywhere you looked you saw monsters fighting people in full armor of either celestial bronze armor, or our customized Chaos metal armor.

I pulled out me spear in my right hand. "Land us there," I said pointing to the new stone dock above Fireworks Beach. Angel nodded and the ship dipped down and slammed into the dock a little too hard, put we needed to get in the battle soon. We all sprinted out while Will made an announcement we had arrived to the people in their rooms. Like Omega…

I feel bad for him, I heard Gaia's last defense was st summon Shadow in front of his sword so he hit her instead. That's really low, and I really don't want to bring up Thalia. A silent tear slipped down my face. _No. Now is not the time for this._ I ran outside and struck me sword with lightning. I was determined not to let any more of the people I love die.

I summoned my armor on me and my shield strapped to my left arm. Usually it would take more energy, but we were pretty close to where the stuff was so it doesn't matter as much. And I charged. I made my way to the front of the camp and noticed something that could cause to lose very quickly. I saw a ton of monsters, but some were not even from earth. There were monsters of the dark army, like Dark Casters, Shadow Assassins, Death Reapers, Dark Giants, and normal Shadow Warriors like us but they choose the wrong side.

I jumped at a Hellhound and stabbed it in the head, killing it instantly. I landed with a swift tap on the grass. Then again the grass had been all singed off in this area so it's morley just dirt now. I send electricity down the spear all the way down to the point. I started charging and killing groups of Cyclopes, Hellhounds, Laistrygonian Giants, and other monsters tens at a time.

I found a new passion using my anger as to what they did to my friends as I clashed with the monsters with everything I had. I felt myself getting knocked into the air and looked down to see a Dark Giant smirking at me. But I was the one who ended up smirking. Who needs flying when you're me?

I began to pick up winds behind me pushing me toward the ground where the Giant was and I held my spear ready to strike. The Giant looked satisfied when Medusa popped out behind him. Instead of looking away I stared her down. I felt stone beginning to creep up my leg so I used an electric discharge. That is basically when my entire body emits electricity causing a huge power level.

Anyway it was enough to break the stone right off, and I didn't even have to lift my spear to completely destroy both the Dark Giant and Medusa. I didn't ease a bit though. I tried to jump to the left at a Dark Warrior I saw holding a broadsword but I didn't know there was a bomb hole between us. I fell in but was able to throw my spear to the side and land on my hands and knees.

He jumped at me as well, but I summoned my sword and blocked his down strike. I stood up and jabbed but he dodged it and slashed at my exposed armor less arm. I felt a sharp pain in my whole body as the Chaos metal burnt into my skin. I quickly spun around and stabbed him in the back painlessly. At least they mostly don't have armor, this should be a close battle, but I think a victory.

I heard hundreds of screams erupt from the area around me. I dashed straight out of the whole to look around and immediately saw the problem as to why everyone screamed. I saw Oceanus rising from the ocean. But not the normal Oceanus, it was his true form back from the Chaos vs. End war.

That form was like a Dark Giant but fifty times bigger. It also had Dark Chaos metal armor with a blue sash over his left shoulder reading Oceanus vertically. He had a Chaos metal mask with two horns, and he wielded a Dark Crystalline sword and a Chaos metal trident. Only soldiers could take that thing on, and I was willing to try.

I charged back at it noticing two people already fighting it. They were from the second Legion, Olivia aka Exo, and Talla aka Life. Lifes armor was green with plant and animal life all over it, and Exos was bright red and orange. They both had collective swords slashing at exposed spots, but they didn't appear to be making progress.

I ran at his foot and hopped on to it. I pulled out my bow and notched a quick lightning arrow aimed at his ankle where the armor wasn't. I let the arrow loose and it hit right on target. Oceanus screamed in rage and kicked up his foot sending me flying into the air. Before I flew to far away I tried to strike his neck with lightning, but he blocked it with his horn.

I looked down at the battle below, it wasn't very good. The forest was filled with monsters ontop of monsters, and they had almost pushed us back to the walls. Where did all those monsters come from? This isn't a winning battle anymore. I debated using the wind to push me forward but I was flying too fast.

Instead I closed my eyes and focused on the wind as if I was going to move myself forward. I forced the wind to spiral around me crazily. It felt good on my face as it blew me in every direction. I focused on Oceanus's neck, back behind his head and closed my eyes. My ears heard a great pop and I opened my eyes to see myself falling toward Ves neck.

I drew my sword and began to prepare for an electronic discharge. To my surprise, Oceanus threw one sword down. And turned his hand to me in a fist. How did he know I was there? He opened his fist and I saw a huge circle on his palm and I yelped. Before I could move a huge blast of water shot out from Oceanus's hand. It was poison water.

It hit me and I could instantly feel my discharge fail as the water closed around me. _Shoot he control it too._ I tried to move but I felt like I was burning. I felt like all my limbs being singed, even the armor was starting to get scratched. It hurt a lot. I was encased in a ball of water, way worst than last time.

I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I wasn't in the ball of water. I was back in Zeus cabin at camp. I ran outside and looked around. It was midday and there were no monsters. The wall was fine, and unguarded. I jogged over and opened the gate to see a fine looking half blood hill. No holes or fires or battles, just grass and peaceful Nymphs. It was beautiful, until I heard a scream at the border.

I was about to rush to it but Percy ran out of nowhere to the gate. I looked over to see a pack of Hellhounds chasing a kid. That kid. Kyle. A flashback, of course. I moved over to Percy, but out of nowhere one Hellhound ripped Kyles head of sending it flying into the sky. Percy screamed causing the Hellhounds to retreat covered in blood. I ran over to him, and without thinking I hugged him. "It's ok brother," I said calmly. What was this? It's not a flashback because I can move freely and this isn't what happened. Percy started to cry, and the rest of the camp trotted over.

I sat up, and Annabeth gave Percy a tight hug. I glared remembering what happened. I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to see Piper, but something prevented me from pulling away. "You could live in this world Jason, your original dream world."

"Fight." someone muttered. _Could it really happen? Could my original dream come back?_ "Yes Jason, all you ever want can return." _Its real!_

"Please fight…" _I can have it all! I get Piper! Percy gets Annabeth!_ "FIGHT!" _Wait, no. This isn't me. I don't love Piper. I don't want this._ "Why would I want this world, when I already have a perfect one!" I screamed to the sky. The scene shifted. I was back with Oceanus, falling form the ball of water. I escaped?

I looked down to see a very mad Omega carrying me through the air with his wings. I had only one thought. _The real battle starts now._

 **So guys the reason I haven't been updating is a few things. First off I was so excited for the summer. Why? So I had days of free time without dealing with school, but I was wrong. I got a lot of homework to do over the summer, and it really sucks. I've been trying to balance my time with that, playing with friends, gaming, and my story's. With me wanting to start YouTube and all that this really got cut out and I apologize. Also if this chapter (Tomorrows) isn't as big as you thought, its because I recently did a soccer camp this week, as well as starting dog sitting so I couldn't start the one hour a day writing thing, but I promise ill start Monday. Thanks for reading this guys, hope you enjoy watching the rest of the story develop, it's about half-way done and I hope you enjoy the new action part of the story as the war slowly meets it's end. The final battle is near, hope to see you there!**

 **-Anthony**


	17. Amber

Chapter Sixteen: Amber

Omegas POV

So Oceanus is here. Yay! One blast of water could completely destroy camp! Oceanus seemed to know that too as he turned his hand to point at the camp. I mumbled some 'nice' words and dropped Shocker off at the before flying back at Oceanus in rage. Even If Shocker had a hard time beating him, I know I will easy, because I have literally an ocean on my side.

I quickly shot the water from the beach, and a little more and grabbed Oceanus with it. I swirled it around him tight. Then I squeezed it and pulled him back into the Ocean. It was fast and would definitely hurt. I clenched my fist, the water creating a fist a well, before smashing my fist down onto Oceanus.

Well that was easy. But the battle still didn't look like it. I could see people on the ground fighting the monsters, but were being overwhelmed. I could order a retreat to camp? Would that help at all though? I created a few balls of fire and barraged random monsters on the ground. I could see Warriors, Campers, and Hunter all fighting as one which was surprising. I thought we'd be the only sane ones, and maybe a few campers and hunters. But it seemed like our training may have done something.

I was cut out of my thought when a huge wave collapsed over me and the whole camp. It hit me out of the sky and I could feel myself falling slowly, then rapidly. I couldn't barely brace for the shock that took place when I hit the ground. My back slammed into the ground and I bounced a few times until I landed clean slamming my face into the ground so hard I could see blood fly from my nose.

I got on my knees and looked to the right, barely able to see Oceanus shooting a beam of water at me. I tried to crawl to the side but the fall was too much. I shouldn't have thought so hard. It turned out to be my downfall, and I thought I was just a little Seaweed Brain. Old times.

Right before the water hit me I felt something slam into my back. I was knocked out of the way and could barely see someone I couldn't make out get hit with a beam of water.

Sally's POV

So that's how it is huh? We're just going to forget? I turned around to see Chaos in the house behind me. "Logan is safe for now. Omega hid him in the ship so he's not in combat," Chaos stated bluntly. I sighed. Has he truly forgot?cxxx

"You realize I never was fooled by you right," I said glumly, remembering what the truth really meant for me and Percy. He looks at me confused. "Your vaporizer mist or whatever that stronger mist, it doesn't work." His expression turned shocked incredibly fast and I couldn't help smile a little.

"How long?" He asked me.

"Since she showed," up I replied.

"Can I look at your memories? It may send you into a minor flashback and maybe a few hours to wake if I look that far." I nodded and sat down, preparing to remember the events that changed everything.

Percy opened the door with a giant black eye. Like usual I was relaxing in the front room since I didn't have much more to do. "Percy!?" I half screamed. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight with Max…..again. It would be worse if." He immediately stopped talking and looked down kind of ashamed. I shock my head. "Really? Mila protected you again?" He trudged off to his room.

"Heeeeeyyyy Percy. I need your help. Now!" Yelled Gabe from the front room, probably drunk. What's with that Mila. Always protecting Percy, mostly because he can't protect himself for nothing. Most people would say it's a crush, but I don't believe even a bad crush would go this far. "Sally! I need you too. Get your butt in here!" Ugh, stupid Gabe. I guess the Mila situation has to wait. My brain felt fried as I felt it being pulled in and out of reality. It's only a flashback, I told myself. It can't hurt you.

I was walking near the newly built park. The air smelt fresh which is more of a warning in Manhattan. You could still hear the angry cars honking at each other like mad little dogs. The day was pretty nice, and the park was empty.

I don't know why Percy didn't talk about the park when he got from school. He just ran to his room and slammed the door. I ignored it and just went to check for myself partly just escaping Gabe. The park looked nice. There was a mini field, climbing structure, a swing set, and what looked like a huge metal box. It seriously did because I have no clue what it actually was or is called.

I roamed the park a little just thinking. Percy is ten. Soon it may be time to transfer him to Camp Half-Blood where he can finally live as a demigod. Of Course now he has no clue. My head darted to the left as I heard a slight cry. It was from behind the metal thing. I ran quickly back and found a girl lying on the ground looking up at me. And what I say creeped me out.

It was a girl with hair that looked like it was cut right out. It was messed up in a bunch of spots, really uneven and chopped in all different places, not to mention it had dirt stuck in it. Her face was covered with dirt, grass, and gravel stains. Her clothes were tattered and torn. Her eyes held great depression, but none of that scared me. "Mila?" I whispered.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"What happened?"

"Percy got in a fight. Again. I wasn't strong enough." That's it. Why is she always protecting Percy no matter what. It's not a crush, i'm sure. It has to be more, besides their just ten they can't love yet.

"I know the truth, why you protect him." She blushed and looked down.

"Yeah I kind of like him," she said continuing to turn a crimson color.

"No, I know the actual reason," I said hoping there was one. Her blush reduced.

"Oh, they told you. I mean i'll do anything for my brother." I face palmed. Was she just insane or something. She looked up at me slowly. "I thought the mist would help block the secrets, but if they let it out oh well. Chaos sent me to help my brother because he knew a child of Chaos would have an amazing scent. Surprisingly, all I have to deal with is bullies."

My mind was going insane. My mouth just hung open as small electric sparks began to come off her body. It looked like what could be a sibling, the dark black hair and the same sea green eyes. But Percy was my son, with Poseidon. Right? I was cut out of thought when she began to speak.

"But if a stupid little kid beat me, what will happen against monsters. I'm not strong enough, I'm not strong at all. But I will be. I promise."

Shadows POV

I forced myself up and out the door. I was on our ship, in the infirmary. I had one plan in mine. It was simple, only two steps. Kill Annabeth. Kill Kyle. It would be easy, considering my only major wound was the cut in my shoulder. I teleported my spear to me and walked outside the ship. Unfortunately for Annabeth, I've seen their hideout. Pro tip, make sure people are knocked out for real before talking about secret basements to last out a monster attack. They'd be their, and I'll show no mercy.

I ran from the ship all the way to Poseidon cabin without noticing the huge shadow looming over it. I kicked down the door and stabbed my spear into the ground. I closed my eyes and focused hard, until I felt a small shadow. From a hidden hatch.

I took my spear out and slammed it into the ground right where the hatch lock was, and ripped it open. I let out a slight groan of pain as that hurt my shoulder a bit, but I jumped down anyway. No one needs that ladder when you can just fall and let your wings flutter a little at the bottom so you hover instead of just landing.

When I reached the ground I got a sleepy feeling, but shock it off charging the room, only to find Annabeth and Kyle sitting at a table looking at the ceiling. I decided to just make a shadow crush them, but when I pointed my spear and channeled my power, all I was met by was a huge surge of pain causing me to tumble over and hit my head. So my powers are broken in this dungeon of a room.

I looked up to see Kyle descending on me with a Chaos metal hammer. I rolled to the side and kicked him into a wall, where he hit with a thud. My only reward was to get stabbed in the gut by Annabeth. I collapsed coughing a little blood, but nothing like what the stab was emitting. Thats a lot of black blood.

I had to do something before she stabbed me again. It would be the coldest, most harsh thing I ever said in my life. But it's Annabeth so who cares. "I hired Amber." That's it. That's all I said. It caused Annabeth to start balling her eyes out and collapse to the ground so that's a plus.

Kyle looked really confused, so I decided to use my old old spear strategy. It was really hard and fancy, but I figured I had it against a idiot like Kyle. He dumbly charged and I threw the shaft of my spear a little over him. Then I rolled a short distance before popping up and side kicking him as he was about to hit me. He flew back right into the spear point. 10/10. Now for Annabeth.

Omegas POV

Please be someone unimportant I prayed as the water. Oceanus just shooting water. I looked at our forces being quickly overrun. I had to make a call. "FALL BACK INSIDE OF CAMP!"

AN: And that's a wrap! There you guys, I just want to say a few things. One, Sunday is now the day that I will update. This will apply for all my stories however i'm only going to focus one at a time since I don't have as much free time. Second don't spam the comments about Amber that will be explained soon, maybe next chapter. Heres some sad news. While this story has been a huge success I do have to say that the official end date is January 14, 2018. Trust me, I love this story, which is why I'm letting it go longer. Technically this would only go about six more chapters if it weren't for the 65 followers and 54 favorites. Luckily when I finish another book I'm doing after this, called Too Strong, I'll think about a sequel if you want. Hey I just got the 20K view notification while writing this. Thanks so much! The too things I want you to tell me in the review are if you want a sequel, and what I should call my fans. Anyway, thank you so much (insert name here), see you next Sunday! P.S. I live in California so maybe another day for some people.


	18. Amulet

Amulet

Annabeth's POV

"Guys we should stop to make camp here," I suggested to Luke, Thalia, and Sarah. They nodded in sync which would be creepy to normal people, if only we were normal. I smelled the nice forest air. Soon we would have to go through a small part of Manhattan to eventually reach Camp Half-Blood. I wish I could smell this forever, but maybe I can. Luke said were close to camp.

 _I wonder what it's like there. What it looks like. Is it in a forest or a clearing? Dang I hate unanswered questions._ I laid my dagger on the floor. Luke had given it to me when he first found me hiding about 6 months ago. Luke was like our leader. I loved him and thought of him as my brother. He's one of the closest things I have to family.

I must have been lost in thought because the others already had their tents out. I reached into the bag but not before a low howl split the air. I grabbed my dagger again and looked around. Nothing. "Hellhound probably," Luke muttered. He pulled a sword, Thalia had a spear, and Sarah had a bow. Suddenly a tent burst into flames revealing a weird looking fire spirit I don't think I've seen or heard of before. We raised our weapons to attack it, until Luke let out a sharp scream.

We whipped around to see Luke laying in a small pool of his own blood. "NOOO!" I yelled at the hellhound next to him. Thalia looked really focused on him, and I saw the flaming dude shoot a small fireball at her. I quickly jumped in front deflecting it at another tent.

The sky flashed black and white, and two seconds later a lightning bolt came down disintegrating both monsters. "LUKE!" Thalia yelled and ran, me and Sarah following. He had bite marks all over and was losing blood rapidly. He was definitely unconscious. Suddenly there was a flash and a beautiful girl only about eleven or twelve emerged. Thalia raised her spear.

She spoke in a smooth voice, "I'll save him If you pay the price."

"YES I"LL PAY JUST SAVE HIM!" I found myself screaming. She nodded and put one hand on the the other and closed her eyes. She was wearing a yellow and white dress, maybe matching the light white ball forming in her hands. It got bigger by the second until she raised it and threw it down on Luke.

There was a blinding flash when it hit, and when the light died back down Luke looked fine. The blood was there but the bite marks on him were gone, just his torn blue shirt to match his eyes. I smiled and the three of us ran to hug Luke. But I remembered. Punishment.

"I saved him because he will make a great warrior. So will one of of you three. Another will be necessary to my final plan. But one will mess it up. That person I have to eliminate."

We pointed our weapons and Thalia charged. When it looked like she would strike her spear, she jumped out of the way revealing six arrows Sarah had shot. _Thats got this fool down. Who three or. one's people?_ Quick as lightning the girl wiped out a sword and blocked all four arrows, the others missing. Her sword looked like light itself.

I gritted my teeth. The girl took a strike at Thalia, but I jumped in front deflecting her sword and landing gracefully. Thalia spun and struck her spear, and me my knife. We were about to hit spot on but she blocked them. _Idiot._ She immediately was hit by Sarahs arrow to the arm sending her backward rolling in the grass.

She groaned and got on her knees. "I can do this she muttered." Me and Thalia charged for the winning blow. "Im strong." I felt a sharp pain hit my nose, a fist. I was sent flying back but landed on my feet. Thalia went head first into a tree, dropping unconscious. I clenched my fists at the now standing properly 'Light Girl.'

I charged but she quickly rushed forward and disarmed me, throwing me to the floor. I rolled over and got up, only to see Sarah's head getting cut clean from her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and looking at me. She was the target. I jumped at her with no weapon only to be met with a fist. A amulet dropped on my limp chest. "Use this when you know it's time. If Chaos taught me right you'll make bad decisions on my behalf, this is your revenge method. Oh, and it's Amber

 _NO! I refuse to die by a stupid flashback._ I stuck my hand down my shirt and took out the amulet. Shadow charged but before she reached me I smashed it. And with a flash of light I remembered. _Revenge._ A Chaos metal sword was in my hand, and in front of me was Shadow in a corner, and Amber in front of me. "So you finally think you're good enough to fight me."

I nodded. "I won't die without killing you."

"You should have fought me then. I'm the secret weapon. I'm more powerful than Omega. I'll end it in one blow. The same blow. I promised."

"Youre not more powerful than Omega. Fight me." I raised my sword but she had already dashed next to me, faster speed than light. Her sword arched at my neck. I now knew, despite all my training. All my sacrifices. All my friends deaths. All my fake friends. All my personas. Maybe If I let Percy in after the giant war it'd be different. Maybe I shouldn't have sacrificed everything for one death. So many maybes. But i'll never know. The past is the past. The present is the present. And my future, ends now.

Chaos POV

I helped Sally back up. "How wasn't I completely knocked out?"

"I healed you quicker," I said simply. We kind of stared at each other until I sat down on the couch. A great ally has awoken. A ray of light. Our future. Her, Shadow, and Omega will ultimately win or lose the war. Let's hope they put the mission above they feelings. I know one will."


	19. The Fall of CHB

Chapter 18: The Fall of CHB **(Sorry I forgot to upload yesterday xD)**

Shockers POV

We wouldn't hold them long. We were barely managing to take them down with our ranged weapons. Soon they would storm the camp and kill many. I was trying to save my powers for a just in case scenario where one of End's five other children come, or End himself. I knew at least one would be there, and with the others angrily using powers I'd be left to fight him. I decided to take my suspicions literally and jumped into the air and looked around.

I only saw mostly monsters and a few soldiers that didn't look incredibly powerful from what they were doing. I landed swiftly and walked over to Omega. "What do we do?"

"I have no clue. Once they breach the wall my best suggestion is that we use our knowledge of camp. Now I really have no clue." I nodded and looked at everyone on the wall. "Maybe divert people to set traps in camp. "It's going to get pretty destroyed anyway."

"I will," I replied jumping down our side of the wall.

Angels POV

I fired arrows rapidly at the quickly approaching monsters. Omega had a good idea having us defend the wall, but what do we do when they reach it. I heard a ear piercing scream but I kept firing. I would never stop until they reached the wall. Or until I got picked up and thrown threw the air.

 _What the heck hit me!?_ I tried to flip in the air to land on my feet but I landed on a wall first. It hurt a big amount, and it must have been a big force because the wall exploded making a huge dent, shooting stone, wood, and bronze everywhere, and covering me in dust.

I coughed and looked around. _The arena, why am I here?_ I wiped the dirt from my face. I heard the scream again. This time I noticed a black figure land in the center of the arena. Destruction. Ends strongest child. _Shoot. I can't fight him If I can't even fight Shadow. But maybe. There were plenty of people near me when I was hit. If I start the fight they'll eventually come and help me finish it._

I summoned some arrows to float above my head. He looked up and smirked evilly. He was in a pitch black robe with a few purple strips. His hair was black and brown eyes so dark you couldn't see the pupils. He wore basically black things everywhere covering his actual skin such as gloves and shoes. All you could see was his pale face. Really didn't suit him.

Anyway I was in the stands and he was in the arena. I had high grounds. Then again I forgot to mention he has black wings tucked behind his back. He summoned a sword as I willed the arrows to fly at all parts of his body. He summoned a fireball and threw it in the middle of all the arrows, exploding and shooting them all over the ground. He flew into the air and dove at me with his sword.

I only had slight shadow powers but now I had to use them. I used the shadow casted in my crater to create a hand. I made it and swung it at him. He was incredibly fast, and I barely grabbed him, but not before he could barely cut my chest. I winced in pain, but was still able to use the hand to throw him across the arena.

The cut wasn't deep but it hurt slightly and blood barely slipped out. I jumped into the air and landed down in the arena. I summoned my bow and an infinite quiver. I reached for a explosive arrow and shot it right at him. It was almost on top on him, but he jumped out of the way at the last second, using his wings to carry him higher. I decided to try my new power over the ground.

He was summoning a black ball in his hand. That's one of End's new moves. It's a kill if it hits over the heart, head, or neck. I had to trust my new power and kneeled down and put one had on the ground. He was still forming his black ball. We like to call it Deaths Cruse. I imagined the ground making spikes when he got close.

He finished the Curse and dove back down at me. He reached one hand forward with the Curse in it, and the other holding the lead hands wrist for support. He got closer. And closer. Wait for it. Now. Suddenly spikes shot out of the Earth, but he appeared to go right thru them. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed his lead hand and slammed it and the Curse into the ground.

It still made a small explosion knocking me back a few feet. I looked at him. He had small cuts all over. So the spikes did hit him. And on top of that he only has two more chances to use the Curse today. He looked mad at me. "I wasn't going to use too much energy on you, but your good," he said in a low raspy voice. "But I can't waste another shot. Sorry, but it's over for you."

I summoned my sword and charged him with a scream. He simply flew up and made a small fireball. But it only got bigger and bigger. I kept attempting to shoot him but he dodged easily until the fireball matched the size of the whole arena. And the threw it, right at me.

When it hit all I felt was pain. I screamed horribly loud. It was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I felt like I was burning with fire. It felt like I was dieing again. I felt small cuts open up all over my body. It I continued to keep my eyes shut. My hair was burning up. And then it stopped. I opened my eyes and I was in the air. Falling.

I couldn't feel any other part of my body, or move anything. I swore as I fell downward, looking at the crater that once held the arena. I kept spinning and falling until I was finally met with my back to the cold hard stones. I screamed again and coughed blood into the air.

I couldn't move. My vision blurred. I felt myself being picked up and set down on my knees. And Destruction was holding me up, until he walked to a few feet infront of me, and began to re-make Death's Curse. I needed to get out, and tried to use any hidden power to move but I couldn't. I looked down. His used his powers to create a stone holding my legs down.

So it ends here huh? Surly someone will notice the explosion and come kill Destruction before he escapes. I will technically become an important part in Destructions death. His Curse became about the right size to easily kill me, even If I wasn't injured at all. It could kill Omega dead on the heart.

He charged forward with his arm and support arm extended. It was the end. I remember feeling like my eyes were burning, like I spilled acid in them. My body felt fine though. I heard a shrill scream and I forced my now closed eyes to open. Did he miss? I opened my eyes and screamed louder.

He didn't miss. He hit the target of the heart perfectly fine. He just missed me pretty badly. I don't know how or why but Jason had somehow had appeared in front of me. And taken the hit.


	20. The Battle Plan

Chapter 19: The End Approaches

Alphas POV

I began to see a mixture of light all mingled into a small dot in the center of my right eye. I had been unconscious for probably like a week now, or perhaps just a day. You have no clue how annoying it is to be in a coma. Yeah, I did say I was just unconscious, but that's what it feels like. The only difference is instead of normal unconsciousness you are awake, but all you see is darkness. You can hear but it's muffled, and you can't feel, or I haven't felt anything. I'm really not so sure.

Not completely sure what a coma is I didn't go to school long but this seems like it. I have no sense of time in here, and the ADHD makes me want to die. How would you feel If you had ADHD and you were just laying there. All you could do is think and talk to yourself, or try to listen to the muffled talking around you. It sucks.

I do however since there was a battle while I was out. Sometime earlier an explosion rocketed through my ears, the first unmuffled thing I heard. Did I miss the fight? Did we win? Did I let my friends down again? I focused on the now expanding dot, well dots. See this is what I mean. I was too busy dealing with my stupid thoughts to notice a colorful dot multiply!

They were slowly widening until I noticed it wasn't just color, it was a room. I could hear my breathing clearly now. Was I coming out of the coma? I didn't do anything and just waited as the color expanded until I could feel my eyes looking out. I blinked and sat up, breathing in the air. It wasn't the normal nice camp air, it was a cold, artificial smell. "That's because you're in New York city."

My headshot to the right confused, and my eyes widened as I saw Chaos himself in a full out battle outfit. "C-Chaos what are you doing here, and why in a battle suit. I thought laws binded you away from this war." He shook his head slowly.

"I can't fight your normal battles, however I can only fight End himself." I gasped in shock. "I'll teleport everyone together and explain the fight as full as I can." Before I could speak I was engulfed in light.

I appeared in what looked like a huge battle station. It was a stone room, with computer screens open, technology set up (mostly ours), as well as what looked like schematics. I noticed mostly all important camp figures you could think of were here. Even people like Frank and Hazel who I've barely seen this whole time were there. That's assuming Omega described them correctly.

From army we had some people from other squads, but not many. Chaos cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As we know the monster army has destroyed a large part of Camp Half-Blood. It turns out hundreds of lives were lost that day, mostly demigods." _Mostly?_

"Now let me tell you something in advance, the monster army is three days away. Let me get this clear by monster army, I mean giant monster army. There's Greek or Roman monsters, titans, giants, a few other creatures, and at the back End himself." I was a bit surprised how no one had yelled unfair or something stupid like that. What exactly happened while I was gone. Where was Annabeth, geez this is too many questions.

"This fight will be like nothing you've been through before, and we don't have much prep time. Our best shot is to rig the city with traps, surprise attacks and bases. We could hide some bases inside mortal hotel rooms or something. If you don't see my point, the reason for bases is that this battle could go on for days. In fact it could last over a week. We need safe places you can heal up if your injured, eat a quick something, and be able to run back to battle."

"Now with over a thousand monsters on the loose, how are allies?" Grover took a step forward. Haven't seen him that much here. "The army of tree spirits and satyrs is ready and should reach here in the next few hours." He took a step back and gave the wheel to Piper who looked depressed. Oh boo hoo.

"The 300 remaining demigods in Camp Half-Blood are here and ready to help. Please take note they have lost a lot and we can't do much to help them but let them take it a little easier." Thalia stepped forward.

"The hunters are here and ready to provide help."

"YOOOOO!" Gosh dang it Omega. "So how's it goin everyone! Tough crowd, ok. I have about 500 soldiers of Chaos on the way, but there lower level. Their normal combat skills are on point but their powers are pretty limited. They can only manage basic stuff like fireballs and all that jazz." Something worried me about that voice Omega was using. It was like he was sad, almost depressed. I had to talk to him.

"Good," Chaos started. "I can't help too much in this fight, only against End, unless I receive a direct attack where I can fight back no matter what. I figure we should mix groups of people up for the fight. A selection of demigods, hunters, satyrs and Chaos warriors in each group. All groups should be near a base if they get hurt. I'd get renting bases, we don't have long," and with that Chaos snapped his fingers and created about a hundred hundred dollar bills. "Class dismissed."


	21. This Story is Bad lol xD

Ok, just want to say if your confused to what's going on its all my fault. I wrote most of thus before I knew what good plot and character Devlopment was. I will be putting this story on hold for a few months while I revise it, but done worry another Army of Chaos style story based of the comment I got from Teenager Dreams so be sure to check it out I'll update Mondays. Short but sinceer, peace out


End file.
